Tragedy
by Music Freak814
Summary: This is a Jonas Brothers/Hannah Montana fic. There'll be couples. Rated T for Teen just in case. I suck at summaries. Story much better than summary. I don't own anything except the plot.
1. Possibly Life Changing

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Hannah Montana/Jonas Brothers fic… I love reading them and then I decided I wanted to do a JoBro fic, and I thought hey why not a Hannah Montana on to… So I put them together… Enjoy!**

"WOO! That was the best show yet on this tour!" Joe exclaimed after they got on there tour bus.

"Yeah!" Nick shouted in agreement.

"Yeah for sure, and we have another concert here tomorrow night", Kevin told his to younger brothers in excitement.

"Hey! Since when?" Joe asked grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Since yesterday hyper boy", Kevin said trying to stop Joe from jumping on the couch.

"Oh, that's so cool", Nick said also grabbing water.

"Totally!" Nick Joe shouted.

"Okay, Joe calm the hell down", Nick told Joe in serious tone.

"Yes mother", Joe said giving Nick a smirk.

Mrs. Jonas came onto the tour bus to tell the boys something that might change their lives.

"Oh, hey mom", Kevin said as he seen his mother walking onto the bus.

"Hey boys, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course, you are our mother", Joe told her in a smarty pants kind of way.

"Well, I don't know how you guys will react, but…"

"You can tell us mom, if it's anything bad we'll be here for you", Nick told her kindly.

"Okay, well, sigh, I have cancer".

"What?!" All three boys screamed, Joe and Nick dropping their bottles of water.

"Yes, I found out yesterday, and there's only one place where I can get the treatment I need".

"Well, where is that?" Joe asked.

"In Malibu, California, so we'll be flying out there tomorrow night after you perform the concert".

"Oh, well, at least it's our last concert anyway, not that it would matter because family comes first", Nick said.

"Well, I'm glad you're taking it good, better than your father anyway. "Anyway I'm going to go the Hotel down the street for the night, night boys", Mrs. Jonas said to them giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight.

"Wow, I can't believe mom has cancer, but she didn't tell us which kind", Joe said looking al most ready to cry, as did Nick.

"Kevin, aren't you the least bit upset?" Nick asked.

"Of course I am Nick, I'm just shocked, and I'm not one for crying like you two are", Kevin told them.

"Hey come here", Kevin said sitting down between Nick and Joe, and pulling them into a great big hug.

"Mom's a very strong woman, and she's going to be getting the treatment that she needs, and she'll get through it", Kevin explained to the younger two.

"Kevin we know that, we just don't want to lose another family member to cancer", Joe said.

"Yeah, Kev, don't you remember aunt Kellie?" Nick asked Kevin in a sad tone.

"Yes, of course I do, but we can't let this change our lives, our job now is to take moms mind off of it", Kevin explained.

"But what about Frankie?" Joe asked.

"I'm sure he'll be okay", Kevin said.

"Okay, I'm tired so I'm going to head off to bed", Joe told Nick and Kevin while yawning.

"Yeah, me too", Nick agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you two in the morning", Kevin told them while heading over to his bunk.

"Goodnight", Joe said to his older and younger brother.

"Goodnight", Nick and Kevin repeated at the same time.

The next morning Joe woke up later than usual.

"Well, good morning sleepy head", Mrs. Jonas said while sipping her coffee.

"Morning mom", Joe said yawning and sitting down beside his mom and giving her a hug.

"Well, it's been a long time since you've done that Joe", Mrs. Jonas said in unision.

"I know, but after last night it got me thinking, and I'll be doing that more often", Joe explained to his stunned mother.

"Oh, okay, but Joe?"

"Yeah, mom?" Asked Joe.

"You know I'm going to make it right? I believe in god and miracles, you just have to think positive", Mrs. Jonas told him.

"Yeah I know, and I believe in god and miracles to".

"Okay, as long as you know that", Mrs. Jonas told him with a smirk.

"Anyway mom, I'm going to go get breakfast and then brush my teeth and stuff", Joe told his mom as he started to walk to the other side of the tour bus, where his brothers already were.

"Hey morning sleepy head, or should I say afternoon?" Nick joked.

"Oh, I've been up for a few minutes, and I was talking to mom", Joe explained to his brothers.

"Oh, okay", Nick said starting to laugh.

"Yeah, shut up", Joe said smacking Nick in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for!" Nick yelled.

"For being smart with me", Joe said laughing, and Kevin joining in.

"Hahaha", Nick said.

"Don't worry bro, I'll always love you no matter what we do to each other", Joe said stifling a giggle.

"Yeah, okay", Nick joked sarcastically".

"Ow!" Joe said grabbing his side and doubling over in pain.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Nick said running over to his older brother's side.

"I don't know, I just got this real big pain in my side.

"Hey, what happened Joe? I heard you scream", Mrs. Jonas came running into the room.

"I don't know, I just got this real big pain in my side", Joe said. "Help me up please?" Joe asked Nick.

"Okay".

"Alright, I think I'm okay, than-", Joe started to say, but then he passed out.

"Joe!" Nick, Kevin and Mrs. Jonas yelled.

"What happened?" Mr. Jonas yelled as he came running to where everyone was gathered.

"Joe just passed out!" Mrs. Jonas screamed as she started to cry uncontrollably, as Joe lay in her arms unconscious.

"He screamed in pain and grabbed his side first, then he seemed fine", Nick told his father.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance", Mr. Jonas said grabbing the closest cell phone he seen, which happened to be Joe's.

"911, please state your emergency", the woman's voice said.

"Hi, my son just passed out after grabbing his side in pain!" Mr. Jonas screamed.

"Okay, sir, you need to calm down, tell me your location and I'll send paramedics".

"We're just outside the Air Canada Centre, please hurry". "Medics are on the way", Mr. Jonas told everyone as he placed Joe on the couch.

"Okay, he's still breathing", Nick said.

"Well that's good", Kevin said.

"I don't think there's going to be a show tonight though", Nick said. "Oh well, like I said last night, family first", Nick said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry boys, Joe'll be fine", Mrs. Jonas said.

They heard sirens of the ambulances. Mr. Jonas went outside to wave them down.

"Over here!" He called.

"He's in here", Mr. Jonas told them as they brought the stretcher out.

"Okay, everyone you need to stand back please", one paramedic told the Jonas family.

"Nick come here", Kevin said giving Nick a big bear hug.

"Is he going to be alight?" Mrs. Jonas cried.

"We're not sure we've got to take him to the emergency room, and they'll let us know. Who would like to ride in the ambulance, sorry but we can only take two of you", the paramedic told them.

"Ummm… Nick and Kevin you two can go, we'll follow right behind in the car", Mrs. Jonas told the two worried brothers.

"Okay, and you have to bring Frankie, needs to know what's going on mom" Kevin said.

"Okay, we'll see you there", Mr. Jonas told them.

"Okay, let's go"

They all got to the hospital and were waiting in the emergency room on news about Joe. When finally a doctor came out.

"Jonas family?" He called.

"Over here", Mr. Jonas said as him and the other three stood up.

"Okay, well, we just took Joseph into emergency surgery, as his appendix ruptured, but we might be too late", the doctor told them.

Nick and Mrs. Jonas broke down into tears. Kevin and Mr. Jonas wanted to do the same but they were being strong for the family's sake.

"Okay, but doctor after the surgery, can he be flown to the hospital closest to this address? My wife's got cancer and she starts her treatment tomorrow in Malibu, California", Mr. Jonas explained.

"Ummm, yeah I think we can do that", the doctor said.

"Okay, that'd be great if you could, but one thing, would we be able to fly with him?"

"Yes, you'll be able to, there's much more in a helicopter than an ambulance".


	2. Malibu General Hospital

"Well we're ready to make the trip all the way to California", a doctor said when he went out to the waiting room.

"Okay, that's great, but do you know if Joe'll make it?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"No we're not sure yet, though the surgery was a definite success".

"Oh, okay".

"Hey, Nick, Nick, we're leaving come on", Kevin said trying to wake Nick up.

"What? Where are we going? Is Joe coming with?" Nick started babbling.

"We're leaving on a helicopter to go to California, and yes Joe's coming with", Kevin was saying to Nick as Mr. Jonas woke up Mrs. Jonas.

"Oh, okay", Nick said standing up.

"Okay, come on bro I've got you", Kevin said helping Nick walk, as he was so tired.

They all made there way out to the helicopter, where the doctors had already placed Joe.

"Alright, in you get Nick", Kevin said helping Nick get up into the helicopter.

"Thanks Kev, for helping me".

"No problem little bro".

"Mom, is Frankie still sleeping?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, like a baby".

"Well we all might-as-well fall asleep as well because we're in for a long ride", Mr. Jonas said yawning.

"Okay", Everyone said back.

"Everyone, wake up", the doctor was saying.

"Five more minutes' mom", Nick said.

"Hey Nick, get up, we're in Malibu, at the Malibu General Hospital", Kevin said shaking Nick.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up", Nick said jumping down out of the helicopter, and it lifted into the air and flew away.

"Oh look at him, I never seen that last night", Mrs. Jonas said. "Heart monitor, IV, and everything", she continued starting to sob again.

"Mom, he's going to be okay, and anyway you have to start treatment in like five minutes, so you should really find out where you need to be", Kevin urged.

"Okay, yeah, you're right", she agreed starting to slowly calm down, and she walked away, Mr. Jonas walked with her.

Hey, Nick, how are you doing?" Kevin asked walking over to him.

"I'm doing fine, just watching them hook Joe back up", Nick said stifling a sob.

"Hey Nick?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that it's okay for you to cry, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to be strong for mom and Frankie, plus I already cried last night remember?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be that strong, you can cry, I'll fill in for you, I know you want to cry".

"Yeah, you're right", Nick said as he did start to cry and Kevin pulled him into a big hug.

All of a sudden a loud straight beep could be heard from somewhere. It was a flatline. Nick looked into Joe's room and he could see the heart monitor, it showed no sign of his heart pumping. The flatline was Joe.

"NO!" Nick screamed and started crying even more into Kevin's shoulder.

"Nick its okay, he'll make it", Kevin told Nick as they could here the doctor yell _'clear!'_ as he used the paddles to try and save young Joe.

Finally after the fourth one beeping could be heard. Joe's heart started pumping again.

"See Nick, the doctor's are going to do all they can to keep Joe alive", Kevin told him.

"Hey aren't you Nick Jonas?" a strange female voice asked after Kevin left to go get a drink.

"Yeah, and you are?" Nick said before turning around.

I'm Miley Stewart. I was wondering what you're doing here, I though you were supposed to be in Toronto on you're Canadian concert tour?" Miley asked.

"Well yeah, but then my brother Joe's appendix ruptured and he had the surgery, but it might have been to late, and now he's in there", Nick pointed to the Joe's hospital bedroom door.

"Oh no, really?" Miley asked almost crying.

"Yeah, 'fraid so", Nick said.

"So why are you here?" Nick asked her.

"I volunteer here for community service hours, for my school", Miley explained to him.

"Oh yeah, did I mention I'm moving here and that's why Joe is in this hospital?" Nick asked.

"Oh, why are you moving here?"

"My mom has cancer and this is the only hospital that has the treatment she needs".

"Oh gosh, that's horrible".

"Yeah, it defiantly is".

"Anyway, my dad's outside waiting for me, so I have to go, but here's my number, and give me a call, to keep me updated on what's happening".

"Okay, yeah I will thank-you", Nick said aghast.

"Hey, Nick? What's wrong?" Kevin asked walking back.

"Oh, nothing, except I just met this amazing girl named Miley", Nick told Kevin.

"Oh and you like this girl?" Kevin asked.

"Well we only talked for a minute, but she is wonderful. Kind, smart, beautiful, everything a guy could imagine in a girl", Nick finished.

"Oh, I see", Kevin said in a flirtatious voice.

"Yeah she even gave me her number, and she wants to be updated on what's happening with Joe", Nick explained.

"Oh, I see, she does sound wonderful".

"Where's mom?" A little sleepy voice said.

"She's busy right now, but Kevin and I are going to watch you Frankie", Nick told him.


	3. Neighbors

That night, the girl that Nick met named Miley Stewart went back to the hospital.

"Hey Nick", Miley said walking up behind him making him jump a little.

"Oh, hey Miley, you scared me half to death", Nick told her smirking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there any change in Joe?" Miley asked.

"No, not really. His heart rate is going up and down, but in his case it has to stay down", Nick explained.

"Hey Nick, who's your friend?" Kevin asked walking up with Frankie.

"Oh, Kevin and Frankie this is Miley Stewart, I met her this morning", Nick told his two brothers.

"Oh, well, hello Miley Stewart", Kevin said holding out his hand to shake Mileys.

"Oh, you can just call me Miley", Miley told Kevin while smiling and shaking his hand.

"Okay, then I will", Kevin said laughing.

"Hi, little buddy", Miley said kneeling down to shake Frankie's hand.

"Hi, I'm Frankie", he told Miley.

"Hey, you got Frankie to talk to you", Nick exclaimed.

"Is that good or bad?" Miley asked him.

"That's amazing!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah, he never talks to anyone that's not Joe, Kev, mom, dad, or me", Nick told her.

"Oh, well then, your welcome?" Miley said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, that's good, thanks", Nick said.

"Nick?" Frankie whispered tugging on his pants.

"Yeah Frankie?" Nick asked kneeling down to his level.

"Is Miley your girlfriend?" Frankie whispered in Nick's ear.

"No, she's not", Nick whispered back.

"Oh, well she should be, I like her", Frankie whispered starting to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny you two?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"I think Miley should be Nick's girlfriend", Frankie said fats before Nick could stop him.

"Frankie!" Nick said blushing.

"Hey you guys", Mr. and Mrs. Jonas said walking up to them.

"Hey", the three brothers said back to them.

"Mom, dad, this is Miley Stewart, I met her this morning", Nick told his parents.

"And I think she should be Nick's girlfriend", Frankie told them smirking.

"Frankie!" Nick said again.

"What? It's true!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Mhm", Nick said.

"Anyway, Nick can I talk to you for a second?" Miley asked him.

"Ummm, yeah, sure".

"Well, I know it's supposed to be a guys' responsibility, but would you like to go out with me?" Miley asked nervously.

"Yeah definitely, now let me finish. Dinner and a movie this Saturday night?" Nick asked her.

"Yes, of course", Miley said.

"Okay, so it's a date, so maybe Frankie might get his little wish", Miley said.

"Yeah, maybe", Miley agreed.

"So how's Joe been doing?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"He's been alright, flatlined once, but been fine since", Nick told his worried looking mother.

"Oh, okay".

"Anyway, we should go check out our new house then", Mr. Jonas said.

"Yeah, I'm tired", Frankie said.

"Yes, we know Frankie, and everything should have been flown or driven over today, even our vehicles", Mr. Jonas told everyone.

"Okay and can we give Miley a lift so she doesn't have to walk?" Nick asked.

"Yeah of course. I phoned one of the agents that was supposed to drive the mini van here, and he said he was going to bring it to the hospital, so let's go check", Mrs. Jonas told everyone.

"Oh look, there it is", Nick said pointing over in the parking lot.

"Okay, well let's get in and head on to home", Frankie said.

"I'm sure we all agree", nick said.

"Hey Nick?" Miley asked.

"Yeah?" Nick asked.

"Do you want to come inside and meet my dad, that way he'll let me go on the date?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, okay", Nick told her.

"Where do you live Miley dear? What street?" Mrs. Jonas asked as she was the one driving.

"I live on Miles street", Miley told them.

"Hey, isn't that our street?" Nick asked his parents.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is", Mr. Jonas said.

"So we won't be living very far from you then", Nick told Miley.

"No, I guess not", Miley said smirking and winking at Nick in the dark.

"Okay this is my house", Miley told Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

"Okay dear", Mrs. Jonas said and let her and Nick out.

"Well, do you still want me to come in?" Nick asked her.

"Uh, yeah, or else my dad won't let me go out with you this Saturday", Miley explained.

"Oh alright", Nick gave in.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Miley called.

"Hey bud", Robbie Ray Stewart said as he was walking down the stairs.

"And who is this?" Robbie asked.

"This is my new friend Nick Jonas", Miley told him.

"Oh, I see", was all he had to say.

"And we've got a date planned for this Saturday night. Can I go?"

"Well, didn't you just meet this boy?"

"Yes, but we've been talking all day at the hospital", Miley told him.

"Why at the hospital?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Because that's where Nick's brother Joe is. He was flown in this morning".

"Oh, I see. What happened?" Robbie Ray asked politely.

"His appendix burst, and he went in for emergency surgery, but no one is sure if he's going to make it now or not", Nick explained to him.

"Oh, that's sad", Robbie Ray said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he'll make it", Nick said. "All you have to do is think positive", he added.

"Yeah, that'll help", Robbie Ray told Nick. "And about this whole date thing, I want you to come over here everyday, so I can get to know you, and so Miley can get to know you more before I let her go, and if everything goes fine then you can take her out", Robbie Ray finished.

"Okay deal, but I have to go right now because my parents are waiting for me outside in the van. Bye sir, it was very nice to meet you", Nick said as he walked out the door.

"Hey looks like we live right next door to Miley Nick", Mrs. Jonas told him.

"Oh wow, we do, that's cool", Nick said.

Nick got up to his bedroom and realized that his bedroom was right across from Miley's. He seen Miley walk into her room, so he pulled out his phone and called her.

"Miley speaking", was how she answered her phone.

"Hey look out your balcony door window", Nick told her.

"Oh my gosh! You live right next door to me?" She asked.

"Yeah, looks that way, and this is my room, and I have a balcony as well, this is so cool", Nick said.

"Anyway I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep, to much 'excitement' today. Bye", Nick said.

"Bye", Miley said and hung up her phone.

**A/N: Hi, I got this story idea from my best friend having cancer and I'm moving, so I figured I'd make something of it. Though I wish I was moving to Malibu, California, I'm not, I'm Canadian.**


	4. Tested

The next morning Nick woke up to someone knocking on his balcony door. When he turned over he noticed that it was Miley.

"Hey Miley, what on earth are you doing?" Nick asked perplexed.

"I'm here to wake you up and see if you want to go down to the beach. Unless you want to avoid all of the attention?" Miley asked.

"Ummm, I dunno, let me go ask my mom", Nick told Miley. "Go to the front door and I'll let you in", he added.

"Okay".

"Hey Kev? Where are mom and dad?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, they went to the hospital to see Joe", Kevin told him.

"Oh okay, is it okay if I go to the beach with Miley?"

"Only if you really want all of the attention", Kevin told Nick.

"I'll find a disguise".

"Okay, later little bro".

"Later".

"Hey Miley, wanna come in and help me find a disguise?" Nick asked her as he opened the door.

"Yeah, okay".

Nick ended up finding a black short haired wig from Frankie's old Frankenstein costume.

"Okay all set", Nick told Miley. "Let's go".

On the way to the beach Miley and Nick talked.

"Man, I can't believe this is happening", Nick exclaimed.

"What? Walking to the beach in a disguise?" Miley asked him.

"No, my brother being in the hospital, and my mom having cancer", Nick started to explain to Miley.

"Oh, right. I'm really sorry to hear about that to", Miley said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, it's okay, but I mean my brother is on his death bed and my mom is on her way to that", Nick said really upset.

"Yeah, you know my mom passed away of cancer to about two years ago", Miley told him.

"Really? How did you get passed it?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought of happier things and even then I still cry myself to sleep sometimes", she explained to Nick.

"Oh wow", Nick said calmly.

"You know what Nick? Let's not go to the beach after all. I think we should go and see your brother", Miley said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, let's just stop in at our houses and tell someone there so they know", Miley told him.

"Okay, if you're sure".

"Positive and I have a few people I want you to meet. Two friends and my brother".

"Oh, okay, as long as they don't glomp me", Nick told her laughing.

"Okay, I'll give them hell if they do".

Miley and Nick stopped in at Nick's and told Kevin where they were going and he took his disguise off, then they headed over to Miley's.

"Hey Lils?" Miley said as she spoke into her phone.

"Yeah Miles?"

"I want you to call Oliver and come over here I have someone for you to meet", Miley told her quickly.

"Ummm, okay, we'll be right there then Miley".

Lily and Oliver got there in a matter of minutes. Miley hid Nick upstairs in her bedroom.

"Hey we came as fast as we could. So who's this mysterious person?" Lily asked as Miley let her and Oliver inside her house.

"He's my new next door neighbor", Miley told them. "Come upstairs", she added.

"Hey Nick, you can come out now", Miley said as she walked in her bedroom.

"Hang on, not, no it can't be", Lily stuttered.

"Well it is", Nick said as he waked out of Miley's bathroom.

"OH MY GOD! It is. You're Nick Jonas!" Lily screamed.

"Ummm, yeah last time I checked I was", Nick said laughing. "And you are?" Nick asked.

"I'm Lily Truscott", Lily said staring at Nick.

"Well, nice to meet you Lily", Nick said holding out his hand to shake it.

"And I'm Oliver Oken", Oliver said holding out his hand for Nick to shake.

"Well, nice to meet you Oliver. Are you like Lily? Big crazy fan", Nick asked as Lily was still staring at him.

"I'm a fan, but not near as much as Lily and Miley", Oliver told him.

"Okay", Nick said.

"So, Nick what are you doing in these parts anyways?" Lily asked.

"Well, my mom has cancer and Malibu General Hospital is the only hospital she can get her treatment at. And now my brother Joe is in the hospital, and Miley and I were gonna go to see him, would you two like to come?" Nick asked them.

"Yeah, okay. What about you Oliver?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, count me in", Oliver said standing up.

"Okay, so let's go then", Nick told them.

Nick, Miley, Oliver and Lily all got there shoes on and left Miley's house. They walked a couple of blocks before they reached the hospital. They walked in the hospital and the first thing they saw were Nick's parents.

"Hey mom, dad. What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Joe just flatlined again, they're putting him on life support for now", Mrs. Jonas explained as she started crying.

"Okay, well mom, dad you've already met Miley, but these are her friends Lily and Oliver", Nick told them going over to his mom to giver a hug.

"Mom I know he's gonna pull through Joe's a very strong guy", Nick said comforting his mother.

A doctor came out of Joe's room, so Nick asked if he could go in and see him. The doctor told him he could.

"Hey Joe, it's Nick", Nick started.

"If you can here me, I want you to know that I love you, and I miss you so much, life just isn't the same without you around", Nick had a couple of tears coming down his face at that point.

"We need you to be strong, and wake up, we know you can. Please Joe. Come on it's time to wake up now", Nick continued as he ran his fingers threw Joe's straight hair.

"I met this amazing girl yesterday, and I just met her two nice friends, I really wish you would wake up from this and be able to meet them", Nick paused. "They'll really like you".

"Joe, if you can here me try to move your fingers, just give me a sign", Nothing happened. "I have to go right now, but I'll be back later", Nick said and got up and left. When he walked out into the waiting room everyone saw his tear stained face.

"No Nick! Wait, Come back! I'm trying to move my fingers, but I can't. I can here you! NICK! I love you too little bro", Joe pleaded more or less with himself as no one could here him.

"I just can't stand to see him in this condition", Nick told everyone and ran off.

"Nick wait!" Miley called.

Miley ran after Nick until he finally stopped at a bench and collapsed onto it.

"Nick! Are you okay?" Miley questioned him.

"I don't know. I love him to much, I just want this pain to end", Nick told Miley sobbing.

"I know, I had the same feelings when my mom was sick", Miley told him.

Lily and Oliver came running up to them.

"We finally found you two. Everyone's worried about you Nick. Kevin and Frankie had just walked in and seen you run off", Lily told them.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, but I can't stand to see Joe in that condition. He was the one who always stuck up for me in school or any where", Nick explained.

"Nick we understand that, but can you just come back with us please? So everyone knows that you're okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah man, you should have seen your parents faces when you ran off", Oliver told him.

"I can only imagine", Nick said. "Okay I'll come".

"Okay", Lily, Oliver and Miley said at the same time.

They all walked back over to where Joe's room was.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? You gave us a right scare", Mrs. Jonas said as she seen Nick come around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. I just can't stand it. You know how close we are", Nick told his mother.

"Yes, we know Nicky", Mrs. Jonas said.

"Okay, well I'll be right back", Nick told everyone, and he walked over to the doctor's little office.

"Yes?" One of the secretaries said as she opened the door.

"I was wondering if Joseph Jonas' doctor, I believe his name is doctor Williams, was in here at the moment because I need to talk to him.

"Why, as a matter of fact he is. One moment please".

"Yes? You are?" Dr. Williams asked as he came to the door.

"Hi doctor. I'm Nicholas Jonas, I'm Joseph Jonas' little brother. I was wondering if we could go some where and talk privately." Nick asked.

"Why yes of course. Come in here, I have a private working office at the back".

They walked into the doctor's little office at the back of the other office.

"Now, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" He asked as he motioned for Nick to sit down.

"I wanted to ask you what the chances are that Joe will survive this", Nick told him.

"Well, I'm not really at liberty to discuss that with anyone but the parents of Joseph Adam Jonas", the doctor told Nick.

"Okay what if I go get a note from my parents or why don't you come and talk to them. If they give you permission then you can right?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"Then come on", Nick said.

"Oh, alright".

"Hey mom, dad. Is it okay if the doctor here tells me anything I want to know about Joe's condition? He won't tell me anything without permission from you guys", Nick told them.

"Well, yes of course. We actually prefer you hear it from him instead of us", Mr. Jonas told him.

"Okay, great, thanks".

They headed back into the doctor's small office.

"Okay, so Joe. Well he doesn't really stand much of a chance at this time", the doctor started. "So we don't know what we're going to do. At this point it's up to your parents. If they want to take him off of life support or not".

"Okay, but there must be something we can do", Nick pleaded.

"Oh, there is, but it's a little bit of a dangerous procedure", the doctor told him.

"Well have you told my parents?"

"Yes, indeed I have young man, but I don't know if they want to do it. They haven't given me there answer yet".

"Okay, well I'm gonna go talk to them about it".

"Hey guys? I want to talk to you", Nick said as he walked up to his parents. "Alone please".

"Okay", they both said. "What is it?"

"You're not thinking of actually taking Joe off of life support are you?"

"We don't know yet", Mr. Jonas said.

"Well, have you given thought about the procedure?"

"Yes, Nick, but the doctor clearly stated that it was a dangerous one".

"Well, I think we should go back to his office and fins out more about it", Nick told them firmly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Do you really think I want my brother to die?"

"No, we know you don't, no one does, bu- Okay fine, we'll go find out more", Mr. Jonas said as soon as he seen the sad look on Nick's face.

"Doctor? We would like to know more on that procedure please".

"Okay, please have a seat, it won't take that long".

"Well what we do is, we find an appendix donor, and we give Joseph some of that appendix, but his body might reject it. The whole reason why he is the way he is, is because when his appendix ruptured it put to much fluids into his body, now we've got all the fluids out, but once that happens the person might or might not be able to live without there appendix. And I think in Joe's case, he's one that can't live on without it", the doctor explained.** (A/N: sorry to interrupt the story, but I thought I'd state that I'm not sure if this is what happens but I wanted to make my story a little interesting, now back to the story)**

"Okay, well can we test some people?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" The doctor asked.

"Yes", Mr. Jonas told him.

"And I want to be tested", Nick piped up.

"Nick, I don't know, some people who have given a piece of there appendix have died, are you sure? And you an only do it if your parents say it's okay", the doctor told them.

"Yes, I want to, please mom, please dad?"

"Oh, Nick, we dunno".

"Please?"

"Oh alright, we guess you can be tested. We'll go and ask Kevin if he wants to".

"Hey, Kev, come in here a minute".

"Okay, guys can you watch Frankie for a second?" Kevin asked Lily, Miley and Oliver.

"Yeah".

"Okay, so what's going on?" Kevin asked as he walked in.

"Well, they're going to be doing a procedure on Joe, and give him a piece of someone else's appendix. Only if it's a match. Nick insisted that he be tested, so we caved, but do you want to be tested as well?"

"Uh, yeah", Kevin told them.

"Okay so that's two people, and we'll get diagnostics of the people down in the morgue who have donated organs", the doctor told them.

"Okay, so Nick and Kevin if you'll follow me please to the lab".

"Okay", they both said.

Once they got down into the lab, they were told to put on a hospital gown each, after they did that, Nick was told to lie on his left side. After he laid down on his left side he felt a cold cream spread on his lower right side. Then he felt a large pain and Kevin was holding his hand. The doctor had stuck a huge needle in his back to scrape his appendix. After Nick was done it was Kevin's turn, so Nick returned the favor and held Kevin's hand so he could squeeze it.

"Alright all done. That wasn't so bad was it?" The doctor asked.

"No, I liked the part when you took the needle out", Nick said laughing.

"Ahhh, so we have a comedian".

"Sure".

The three of them went back upstairs to meet up with everyone else.

"So how'd it go?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"It went good, and we'll have the results in about one hour".

"Okay", Nick, Kevin and there parents said.

After exactly one hour went by doctor Williams came out of his office with two envelopes.

"Okay everyone, so I've already looked at the results, and I'm afraid that Kevin you're not even close to being a match, but Nick you're a perfect match", he told them.

Nick started crying from happiness, but no one knew why he was crying.

"Nick are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine, I'm just crying from happiness".

"Oh, okay", Lily said.

"So when can we start this?" Nick asked.

"Right now, after we got the results I had my surgeons who have done this plenty of times, go into Joseph's room and prep him for surgery". "So Nick if you'll follow me".

"Okay, I'll be back soon everyone, and I'm pretty sure both Joe and I will make it out alive, we're both wearing our cross, bye", Nick said waving.


	5. Surgery, Singing & Waking

**A/N: I have a Jonas Brothers song in this chapter… The song goes with this chapter except for one of the parts, and you'll probably be able to tell which ones.**

Down in the operation room they had Joe all ready for surgery and they were just prepping Nick.

"Okay, so Nick, we're really hoping this'll work, but we're not positive, so be strong", one of the surgeons told him.

"Okay, I will".

"Now start counting back from ten please Nick".

"Okay. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… and Nick was asleep.

"Okay team, let's put a breathing tube in Nicholas' throat just in case we need it, then it's already ready", the surgeon, dr. dru told his team.

"Ummm… alright doctor".

The surgeons started the procedure and they were nearly done removing half of Nick's appendix, when he flatlined.

"Oh no! Now we're losing Nick. You guys get the paddles out. This family has gone through to much. After you revive him with the paddles, attach him to the other life support machine that I brought down here just in case. And good thing to", dr. dru told them.

"Yes sir".

"Nick? Nick? Where are you? I heard you talking. Talk to me more", Joe said in a sad voice.

"I'm right here", Nick said. Joe turned around and seen Nick's happy face.

"Where are we?" Nick asked him.

"I'm not sure, but how are you here?"

"Well, they put me to sleep to take some of my appendix to give to you", Nick explained lightly.

"NICK!"

"What? I couldn't just sit there and watch you die".

"Well, you didn't have to put your life at risk either".

"But I'd rather die with you than live without you Joe", Nick said starting to cry.

"Oh Nick come here", Joe said slowly walking up to him to give him a hug.

"Sorry Joe, I've been doing this a lot lately". "You're the only one who fully understands me. And you don't try to embarrass me when I talk to you about stuff".

"Okay, but mom and dad actually aloud you to do this?"

"Yes they did as a mater of fact".

Nick's body started to flash.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Nick asked Joe nervously.

"Oh God Nick! I think you're dying in that operation room right now", Joe told him almost in tears.

"We got him doctor!"

"So put him on life support!" The doctor screamed back.

Nick's body started to fade then he was solid again.

"Whoa, well if I was dying they just saved me", Nick said worriedly.

"Yeah, which is good, mom and dad wouldn't be able to handle to sons dying. Mom's got cancer, and that won't be good for her", Joe explained.

"Yeah, tell me about it", Nick agreed.

"So Nick who's this amazing girl you met yesterday?"

"Just a beautiful, smart, kind, funny and energetic girl. She's so sweet. We were gonna go to the beach, and she said instead let's go to the hospital to see you. Oh, and her name is Miley Stewart", Nick told his older brother.

"Wow, she does sound amazing. I hope we get through this, and we can meet her. And who are her friends?"

"Her friends Lily and Oliver. They're just as sweet as her; they didn't even glomp me when Miley introduced me to them".

"Wow they sound great to".

"They are".

"Okay, so we have to be strong, and try and get through this, I won't be able to live without you around Joe".

"Same to you little bro". "Life just won't be the same".

"Yes, let's stick together", Nick said giving his brother a hug. Joe hugged back.

"Okay, so let's get this appendix into Joseph's body, and hopefully he can live. He's really too young to die, and so his Nicholas", dr. dru told his team.

"Tell me about it", one of the team members said back.

"Nick, if I don't make it and you do, if you remember this whole ordeal tell mom, dad, Kevin and Frankie that I love them so much, and tell your friends that I wish I could have met them".

"Okay, but don't talk like that, you'll make it. If I don't you do the same for me, except tell my friends that I'm sorry I had to leave like this, deal?" Nick said holding out his hand.

"Deal", Joe said shaking Nick's hand. "And you don't talk like that either".

"Okay, fine".

Back in the operation room the surgery was finished and the doctors were just wheeling the two Jonas brothers out of the room to take them to there recovery room.

"Whoa I feel motion sick", Nick said.

"It must mean that our surgery is done and we're being moved to recovery", Joe told him.

"Yeah, probably", Nick agreed nodding his head.

By the time the surgery was done, it was12:30 AM the next day. The doctor then headed out to the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jonas?" The doctor said as he walked out into the waiting room.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to talk in private or for everyone to hear?" The doctor asked them.

"Everyone can hear".

"Okay so, so far the surgery went alright, but now you have two sons on life support", the doctor started to explain.

"Oh no!" Miley gasped.

"Yes I'm afraid so, but so far Joseph's body is accepting the donor", the doctor continued. "Now if you'd like to see them, I've arranged them in a recovery room together and to themselves. Beds are right next to each other, not touching but enough room for someone to site in between", the doctor finished.

"Okay, so how long till we can see them?" Mrs. Jonas asked crying.

"If you follow me, then you all can see them, now it's hospital policy for only two visitors per person, but since they're in comas and in a room alone then all of you can go in a time or you can go separately".

"Alright, everyone come on, and Miley, Lily and Oliver, you three are welcome as well", Mr. Jonas told them because they weren't following.

"Are you sure?" Miley asked.

"Yes, we're sure dear", Mrs. Jonas said.

"Okay", the three of them said.

"Just over here", the doctor said pointing to a recovery room.

"Okay, thank you so much doctor".

"Oh my gosh, look at them, they're almost like twins, except Joe has straight hair, while Nick has curly", Mr. Jonas said.

"I know", Mrs. Jonas said sobbing into her husbands shoulder.

"Alright who would like to go in first?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Uh, Mrs. Jonas, you're going in first, same with Mr. Jonas, Kevin and Frankie. We'll wait out here; take as long as you want. We'll still be here", Miley told them.

"Yeah, you four go", Lily and Oliver said.

"Okay, you guys are so sweet, but don't worry we won't take to long", Mrs. Jonas said walking through the doors.

"Hey Joe, do you hear that? That's Kevin's voice".

"Yeah I hear it".

"And Mom and dad. I wonder why mom's crying".

"I dunno little bro, but it must not be a good site to look at us or something".

After a couple of hours the Jonas family came out of the recovery room.

"Miley you go by yourself, we barely know him. You've gotten to know him really well", Lily told her.

"Okay".

"Hey Joe? Do you hear that sweet voice from a distance?"

"Yeah".

"That's Miley".

"Oh, she does sound really sweet".

"Yeah, but because she doesn't know you, she'll probably only mean to talk to me, I'm gonna keep trying to wake up, Joe you to".

"Okay, let's do this".

"Oh Nick. Now you're on life support. It breaks my heart to see you and your brother like this. It breaks my heart even 

more to see your mom greave over you", Miley said starting to cry, but her back was to the door so no one could see.

"Nick I may have only met you the other day but I think I might love you". Miley said putting her head down onto Nick's bed.

"Is it just me or did Miley just say she loves me?"

"No she said it".

"Oh my gosh", Nick said.

"Nick, this song is for you", Miley said and she started to sing.

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  


_Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  


_When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh"_

"Oh, she just sang our song and it sounded beautiful, it sounded like Hannah Montana", Nick said starting to tear up a little.

"Hang on! I think Miley is Hannah Montana!" Nick exclaimed.

"You know what Nick I think you're right", Joe told him.

"Hopefully we'll remember this and I can talk to her about it". "Hang on Miley, I'm trying to wake up".

Miley felt a slight movement under her head. She ran to the door.

"Everyone! I felt Nick make a movement!"

"Really?" Everyone said in unision and then as soon as Miley nodded her head everyone got up and ran into the room.

"Come on Nick I felt you move you can do it, just wake up", Miley urged.

Nick's eyes opened a little and he was awake. Everyone screamed for the doctor.

"Yes? Yes? What is it?"

"Nick's awake" everyone told him at the same time.

"Oh really? That's great. Everyone you'll have to wait outside for a minute while I check that everything's okay".

"Okay".

Nick all of a sudden disappeared.

"Nick? Where'd you go?" Joe urged but nothing happened.

"Come on Joe, you're strong you can wake up", Joe urged himself. He felt himself go through air, and he was in a funny room.

"Whoa, where am I?"

The doctor flew around and was surprised to see Joe awake, as he didn't think he would make it.

"Joe?"

"Yeah that's me".

"Well at least you've still got your memory". "You're in the hospital".

The doctor walked out into the waiting room.

"Nick is fine, and Joseph…" The doctor paused. " Is awake!"

"Oh my gosh! Joe!", Mrs. Jonas said running in to hug him.

"I need to evaluate him quickly then you can stay in here as long as you'd like".

"Okay".

"Can I see Miley?" Nick asked as he tried to sit up a little.

"Nick, please don't move. You might detach the stitches", the doctor told him.

"Hey Joe? Do you remember anything that happened while we were out? Because I do", Nick asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do", Joe told him.

"Hey Nick, how you feeling?" Miley asked as she walked up to him. "You wanted to see me?".

"Yeah, I did. You have a beautiful singing voice, me and Joe loved it", Nick told her smiling.

"You mean… you heard me?"

"Yeah, and… are you Hannah Montana?" Nick whispered so only she'd here.

"Ummm, yeah I am".

"I knew it", Nick said.


	6. Talking & Pain

**A/N: Hey all of my readers, I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated in a while, my mom grounded me from the computer and the phone because I didn't do the dishes one night… And I've also been busy packing since we're moving… Again, I'm so sorry!**

"So Miley, why do you call yourself Hannah Montana?" Nick asked perplexed.

"Because I didn't want the hectic life at school", Miley told him. "Please don't tell anyone except your family".

"Okay, I won't. But do your friends already know?"

"Yeah they do", Miley said.

"Okay and I won't tell anyone except my family. Don't worry".

"Okay, thanks".

"No problem".

"Okay, so…. Are we still on for this weekend? Just in the hospital instead?" Nick asked.

"Yeah of course", Miley told him.

"Anyway Miley, since you're the only one in here, I only have to ask, will you let me talk to Joe alone please?"

"Yeah of course Nick".

"So that was some adventure eh?" Nick asked Joe after Miley left.

"Yeah, damn straight", Joe agreed. "But it worked, and now we're alive and awake".

"Yeah, at least we'll be alive together", Nick told him.

"Yeah, hey so did you ask Miley if she was Hannah Montana?" Joe asked sternly.

"Yeah I did, and yes she is", Nick told him smiling.

"Wow. Hey should we get Frankie in here, look he's looking in the window", Joe asked.

"Yeah, wave him in", Nick told Joe.

Joe waved Frankie in and he ran right to the two beds.

"Hey little buddy", Nick said.

"Hi. Are you guys feeling better?" Frankie asked them.

"Much better", Joe told him.

"We'll probably be out of here soon and then we can play games with you again", Nick told him.

"Okay! Sounds fun", Frankie exclaimed.

"Alright, now can you go tell whoever wants to come in here can?" Joe asked his littlest brother.

"Yeah okay", Frankie said and ran out the door.

"Nick and Joe said that who ever wants to go in can!" Frankie yelled as he ran out into the hall.

"Okay, but Frankie you can't yell like that in the hospital", Mr. Jonas told him sternly.

"I'm going in", Kevin told everyone as he only was in there a couple of minutes.

"Hey Kev", Joe said smiling.

"Hey bros", Kevin said sitting in the chair in between the beds.

"So, how worried was everyone?" Nick asked.

"Extremely. You had everyone crying even Miley and Lily, not Oliver though. He's trying to act all moncho and tough. I think Miley and Lily only cried because they're such big fans", Kevin explained to the other two.

"I wouldn't be so sure about Miley", Joe mumbled.

"What was that?" Kevin asked.

"Ummm… I said I wouldn't be so sure about Miley", Joe told him trying to stifle his laughter.

"Nick, what's he talking about?"

"Well, when we were out we were with each other and then we heard Miley's voice and she sang me 'When You Look Me In The Eyes', and we found out she's Hannah Montana. And she also said that she thinks she loves me. We spent a while to get to know each other already", Nick told Kevin.

"Oh, wow", was all Kevin had to say.

"I know", Joe agreed. "I mean how can such a pretty, sweet, kind girl like someone like Nick, right?"

"Hey!" Nick yelled.

"I'm just joking", Joe told him.

"You better be", Nick said starting to laugh.

"Yeah I am", Joe said starting to roar. "Ow!"

"Whoa, what is it Joe?" Kevin asked.

"My side".

"Do you want me to go get the doctor?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah it might be a good idea, but don't tell no one else", Joe told Kevin sternly.

"Okay, I'll act like I'm going to the washroom".

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm just going to the restroom just so you know", Kevin told his parents before walking away.

"Hey doctor Williams"?

"Yes Mr. Jonas?"

"Hey, my brother Joe, he's feeling pain in his side, but right now Nick and I are the only one's who know, he doesn't want anyone else to know", Kevin quickly explained.

"Okay, I'm on my way, and I'll just tell everyone I'm checking in".

"Okay, great, thanks", Kevin said running back towards the room.

"No problem", the doctor said slowly and more or less to himself watching him run away.

"Hey guys, the doctor's on his way", Kevin told them walking in.

"Okay, thanks, the pain has gone down a little", Joe told his older brother.

"Oh okay, but he's still coming".

"Yeah, okay".

"Hey Kevin, Miley is Hannah Montana. She told me", Nick told him.

"Wow really?" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeah", both Nick and Joe told their brother.

"That's so cool".

"We know", Joe said.

"Alright so what seems to be the problem Joseph?" The doctor asked quietly when he walked in.

"Well, I had a pain in my side, but then it went away and came back but now it's barely there", Joe explained.

"Okay, well that's usually normal, but let me take a look anyway".

"Okay", Joe said pulling up his hospital outfit shirt a little so the doctor could examine him.

"Alright so everything seems fine, you'll be getting pain regularly, but tomorrow I want to take you for an x-ray just to make sure the transplant is taking okay", the doctor explained to him.

"Okay".

"Hey doctor? Would I be able to spend the night here?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, yeah that's fine, I can tell you three are really close", the doctor told him.

"Yeah we defiantly are", Joe said smiling.

"Okay well I'll be off, bye. Or should I say goodnight".

After the doctor left Kevin went out into the waiting room to see if anyone wanted to go see his brothers. Everyone wanted to go home to bed as it was late at night so everyone went in to say goodnight.

"Okay, night everyone", Joe and Nick chimed happily together.

"Kevin, are you coming?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"No I'm going to sleep here tonight; the doctor told me it was okay. I'm just gonna sleep on the couch", Kevin told his parents giving his mom a hug.

"Okay".


	7. Writing A Song

**A/N: Just so everyone is clear on my story it's been about a week since the boys had surgery and it is now Saturday which is supposed to be Miley and Nick's dinner night… enjoy!**

"Alright let's go to sleep, I'm wiped", Joe told his brothers.

"I agree", Nick said.

"Okay", Kevin agreed.

The next morning Miley was at the hospital at 7:00am which was earlier than the Jonas family.

"Hey Miley, come in", Kevin said opening the recovery room door.

"Okay, thanks Kevin".

"No problem, have a seat on the couch there, I just need to talk to the other too quickly", Kevin told her smiling and walking over to his brothers.

"Hey guys? I have an idea", Kevin told them.

"What?" Both Nick and Joe asked eagerly.

"I think we should write a song with Miley. What do you two think?" Kevin asked quietly.

"I was thinking the same thing", Joe said.

"Yeah me too, weird", Nick told them.

"Hey Miley?"

"Yeah Nick?"

"Well, since you're Hannah Montana, how would you like to write a song with the Jonas Brothers?" Nick asked her.

"I'd love to!" she shrieked.

"Okay, so we can start on it later on then", Joe said smiling.

"Okay so, so far we have, Miley you sing: Come on guys tell me what we're doing, We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place", Joe started to say..

"Joe sings: The sun is shinin' just the way we like it, Let's get out of this hallway, Show the world our face", Nick added.

"Miley sings: It's Friday but there's nowhere to go, Anywhere is cool but we're not going home. And Joe will sing: And we can do anything we wanna do, It's all up to me and you", Kevin told them.

"Then how about Joe and Miley both sing the corus and I have an idea. How about: Turn this park into a club, the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above, Skateboards heels alright so cool,oh, look everyone is waiting for us, So anywhere we are, Anywhere we go, Everybody knows, We got the party with us, Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go, Everybody knows, We got the party with us, Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, We got the party with us, Oh oh oh oh oh oh, We got the party with us?" Nick asked everyone. "I've had that stuck in my head 

for a couple of days now and I just thought maybe we could fit it into this song somehow".

"Yeah that's perfect", Miley said writing it down.

A few hours later they had another verse down.

"Hey guys can we come in?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"Not right now, we're all writing a song and we don't want you to hear it until we can play instruments with it", Nick told his mom.

"Oh okay, well we'll be out here if you need anything".

"Okay, thanks mom", Joe said.

"Anyway, I think we have enough down to finish it. Joe you can sing: Radio, let me be your DJ, I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll", Miley told him.

"Okay, and you and Nick can sing: Everyone is dancing to their own beat, And letting go, everybody here's out a soul. Then Nick can sing solo: It's Friday and there's nowhere to be, We're kickin' it together, it's so good to be free, We got each other and that's all we need, The rest is up to you and me", Joe said.

Yeah and then we can put the course in it again with just Joe and Miley singing again. Then Miley can sing the bridge: Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer, That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play" Kevin said.

"Yeah and then we can sing the course through two more times and that can be it. Except Nick and Kevin can join in the last two times", Joe said smiling.

"Okay that sounds good. Anyway I'm going to go hang out with my friends for a little while. I'll be back later.", Miley said smiling.

"Okay, Miley can you tell our parents and little bro that we're done now and they can come in on your way out please?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, of course".

"Hey how you guys feeling today?" Mrs. Jonas asked walking in.

"Great actually. The doctor hasn't even been in today yet. I thought he would of bin I early in the morning", Nick said.

"Well that's good", Mr. Jonas said.

"Yep", Joe said.

"Speaking of doctor there he is", Kevin said pointing over to the door, where they could see dr. Williams walking towards it.

"Ahhh, and how are you two today?" the doctor asked when he walked in.

"Great", Joe and Nick replied at the same time.

"Well that's good. Let me check everything and see if it's all doing okay".

The doctor closed the curtains around the beds and did his check up on the two Jonas'.

"Okay, well everything is going fine, and if the transplant was going to reject it would have in the first 48 hours. So I think you're all good to go home", he told them.

"Really!?" They both screamed.

"Yes, really".

"Oh that's so great", Mrs. Jonas said happily.

"Yes, and I'll need you Mrs. Jonas to come and fill out the discharge papers, unless you have your cancer treatment".

"Well I do, but not for another hour or so. So I can fill these out".

"Okay, excellent".

Mrs. Jonas was back in half an hour with Joe and Nick's clothes for them to put on and then they could leave.

"Finally get to go out and explore our new home", Joe said excitedly.

"Yeah, so far what I've seen was beautiful", Nick told him.

"Okay", Joe said.

"Okay we're ready, let's go", Nick told everyone.

"Okay", everyone else said.

"I'm supposed to have a dinner date with Miley tonight, but we were just gonna eat here because we didn't know that I would be out, so I'm gonna to surprise her", Nick told Joe.

"That'll be nice", Joe told his little brother while they were walking down the hall and out the door into the sunshine.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go pick up some food, then go to her house, later bro".

"Later Nick J", Joe said.

"Joe where is Nick going?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"He's going to surprise Miley with something. Don't ask me what. They were supposed to have dinner in the hospital tonight because they didn't know we'd be out", Joe explained to everyone.

"Oh okay", Mr. Jonas said.


	8. Good News & The Song

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! OMG I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a while! I moved a couple days after I had posted chapter 7… I found out that I can't get the internet back at home for a while, if at all… so I found a way to get around the bess-block my school has on this site. I found one where I can actually post stories, review, etc… I've been looking forever and I finally found a way… YAY ME! **

**Anyway, this story will soon becoming to and end I believe… I'm not sure how many more chapters, but as a lot of you could probably tell I started on a new story that I'm writing with my BFF, Ashley, of 11 years.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 8!**

Miley was sitting in the living room watching TV when someone rang the doorbell. She got up to answer it. It was the one and only Nick Jonas.

"Nick!" Miley yelped surprised that he was here.

"Hey to you to", Nick said giving Miley a hug.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Miley asked him.

"Well, Joe and I healed faster than they thought we would, so they lat us out early, and now we don't have to have our dinner date in the hospital," Nick told her.

"Yeah, that's great!" Miley squealed in excitement.

"Yep, anyway turn around," Miley did as she was told and Nick covered her eyes with a scarf.

"Nick! What are you doing?" Miley asked confused of the whole situation.

"You'll see. Now take my hands and come with me", He told her.

"Okay".

They walked for what seemed like hours when it was only fifteen minutes in reality. Finally they stopped walking and Nick told Miley to take off the blindfold.

"Oh Nick! It's so beautiful!" She yelled.

They were standing on the beach, with a perfect view of the ocean. Nick had set up a blanket on the sand, with a picnic basket and candles.

"Thanks, I thought you might like it", Nick told her smiling. "Oh, I have something else for you. Turn around again", Nick instructed, she yet again obeyed.

Miley felt something cold on her neck. She looked down and seen something silver glinting around her neck. It was a beautiful solid real silver necklace that had two letters on it. The two letters were NJ, which stood for Nick Jonas. She looked back at Nick.

"Oh Nick it's so beautiful, but you didn't ha -", Miley started to say, but Nick cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers.

"Yes, I did Miley. You are a beautiful, smart and very knowledgeable woman," Nick told her.

"Awww, thanks. And you know, it's funny because I got you something to. Turn around," Miley told Nick and he obeyed her orders.

Nick felt Miley put a Necklace around his neck and look down. It was a solid real gold necklace that had to letters on it. The letters were MS, which stood for Miley Stuart.

"Awww, thanks Miley," Nick said, and kissed her again.

" Miley, I uh… was wondering. Would you, uh… like to be my… uh… girlfriend?" Nick stuttered.

"YES! I thought you would never ask", Miley said kissing Nick passionately.

"Anyway, shall we eat?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah, let's eat and then we can go back to my place and watch a movie", Miley said smiling while sitting down.

"Or we could go back to my place and ask Joe and Kevin if they want to rehearse that song all four of us wrote", Nick said also sitting down.

"Yeah, I like that idea much better", Miley laughed.

They sat there on the beach talking for about 2 hours, when finally they figured it was time to go back to Nick's house and see if the other two wanted to rehearse that new song.

"Joe!? Kevin!?" Nick called as him and Miley walked in.

Joe and Kevin bounded down the stairs and seen Nick and Miley holding hands. Joe had lipstick smudged on his lips.

"Ohhhhh... are two finally together?" Joe asked in his childish voice.

"Yes, Joe, we are," Nick told his hyper brother.

"Well Joe. Who having you been making out with tonight. Or do you just find lipstick the new fashion for guys?" Nick asked raising his eyebrows. Kevin got a good look at Joe after. Obviously he hadn't known about this either.

About a second later Lily came walking down the stairs with her hair all messy.

"Lilly!" Miley and Nick yelled in pure shock.

"Miley!" Lily yelled also in shock.

"Nick I think we found our answer to your question", Kevin said laughing.

"Wow Lily. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, and Joe? Kev and I want to talk to you," Nick told him sternly.

"Lilly!" Miley whisper yelled.

"What!?" She whisper yelled back.

"When were you going to tell me out you and Joe Jonas?" Miley asked excitedly.

"I dunno how it happened. I just came over here to see if you were hear because your dad said you went out with Nick. Joe answered the door, and invited me in. He said you guys weren't here, but I stayed and got to know him a lot more and then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. So I hadn't even talked to you since it all became official. Anyway, I saw you and Mr. Studmuffin over there holding hands. What? are you two an item now?" Lily asked Miley.

"Well…."

"You are!" Lily screamed a little too loudly.

"Yeah, so? I'm not the one who looks like I just had rough sex," Miley said laughing at Lilly's expression.

"Oh well, whatever. Congratulations then", Lilly said smiling.

"Back at ya sis", Miley said giving Lilly a hug.

"So Lily and I are dating, Nick and Miley are dating. Now we need to play match maker for Kevin, right Kev?" Joe said laughing.

"Uh, no," Kevin said flatly.

"Awww, why not?" Miley asked sweetly.

"Because I said no," Kevin said.

"Okay, anyway. Nick and I wanted to know if you guys wanted to practise our new song?" Miley asked.

"Yeah okay!" Kevin and Joe yelled running down the stairs to the basement, which was made into a music room. Yet to be made sound proof.

They all ran into the room grabbed there instrument or mics, and Kevin started off with the guitar.

_**HANNAH:**__  
Come on guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place_

Nick kicked in with the drums at this point.__

_**JOE:**__  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our face  
_

Little did everyone know that they had attracted attention from everyone in the house. There parents had some company over.

_  
__**HANNAH:**__  
It's Friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

_  
__**NICK:**__  
And we can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you_

_**ALL:**__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

_**HANNAH:**__  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us_

_**JOE:**__  
Radio, let me be your DJ  
I'll turn you up because we're moving 'till we're on a roll_

_**ALL:**__  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's out a soul_

_**NICK:**__  
It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me_

_**ALL:**__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard heels all right so cool  
Everyone is waiting for us_

So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

_**JOE:**__  
So anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us_

_**HANNAH:**__  
Wooo!  
We got the party!_

_**Bridge:**__  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today to start the place to play_

_**ALL:**__  
Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
These skateboard's here's our ride so pull on up  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us_

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
Skateboards, heels  
So pull on up everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us

When they finished they heard a lot of applause. They turned around to see there mom, there dad, Frankie and there parents' two friends Marie and Rob with there daughter Maya. They were standing along the back wall by the door leading into the studio.

"Hey guys", Denise said smiling.

"Hey mom, dad, Marie, Rob and Maya. When did you get down here?" Joe asked perplexed.

"Not to long after we heard the drums. We didn't even know you guys were home", Paul said.

"Oh, well now you know", Nick said laughing a little.

"Indeed. When did you guys write that song?" Maya asked.

"When they were in the hospital last week", Miley told them.

"Well it's a very nice song you four", Marie told them.

"Well hello there. Who's this beautiful young lady?" Denise asked.

"This, mom is Lilly Truscott. Miley's best friend and now my new girlfriend", Joe said smiling and walking over to Lily grabbing her hand and walking her over to Paul and Denise Jonas.

"Joseph when were you planning on telling us you had a girlfriend?" Paul asked his son.

"Well it only just happened tonight", Joe told them.

"Oh, okay. Well how are you Lilly?" Denise asked her bringing her into a hug.

"I'm fine and what about yourself?" Lilly asked.

"I'm great and it's very nice meeting you Lilly", Denise replied.

"Yes, it's also very nice meeting you too", Lilly said.

"And mom. Miley is also my girlfriend now, as of tonight", Nick said.

"Oh! That's so great! Now Kevin just needs a girlfriend", Denise said happily.

"Lilly, as you've probably already heard my mom is battling cancer, and going through chemotherapy", Joe told her.

"Oh, well that's not good. I'm sorry to hear that", Lilly said.

"It's okay, I actually wanted to talk to Kevin, Joe and Nick. I wanted to tell you boys that the chemo is working really well, and my body is responding just like the doctors hoped", Denise explained smiling.

"Mom that's great!" They all exclaimed at the same time and ran over to her and embraced her in a huge hug. Before Lilly knew it the three Jonas boys pulled her, young Frankie, Miley and there father into it.

"Whoa!" Lily yelled as she was pulled. She didn't know what was happening at first.

"Awww, thanks guys and Lilly", Denise said.

"Your welcome", everyone chimed.

"Hey guys. We've got to get home. Sorry", Rob said as he was leading his family through the door and up the stairs. Everyone else followed.

"Okay. Well thanks for visiting and we'll see you later", Paul said closing the door behind them.

"Maybe we should go", Lilly said to Miley.

"Yeah, I think so", Miley agreed.

"Wait. Why are you leaving?" Denise asked them.

"Well the news you just gave the boys seems like a personal family thing to celebrate", Miley told them.

"No! Come on stay. It's okay. Please stay, you two are dating our sons, so you're like family to Paul and I now", Denise said.

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Positive", Paul confirmed.

"Alright, if you insist", Lily and Miley said together.

"Trust me we do", Paul said.

"Okay", Miley said.

"Alright", Lily agreed.

"Hey where'd Frank the Tank go?" Joe asked.

"I'm right here", Frankie said coming out of the kitchen with a cookie in his hand.

"Oh, how'd you reach the cookie jar?" Denise asked her youngest son.

"Joe left it on the kitchen table from earlier", Frankie said pointing to Joe.

"Joe, we told you about doing that", Denise said.

Nick and Kevin both smacked Joe across his head.

"Ow! Mommy!" Joe whined.

"Boys don't hit your little brother", Denise told them.

"Ye – Hey!" Joe yelled and looked at his mom, who was smirking.

Everyone burst out laughing at that. Everyone except for Joe.

"Come on Joe lighten up. You have to admit you do act younger than Frankie sometimes", Nick said smiling.

"Okay I admit it. But that doesn't mean I can't beat you up", Joe said starting to chase Nick. Nick hid behind Miley, and Lilly stopped Joe.

"Joe stop. Leave Nick alone", Lilly said smoothly.

"Okay. Anyway what are we gonna do?" Joe asked.

"Well I figured since we got good news today that we could go out for dinner", Denise said.

"Okay!" Joe yelled.

"Joe calm yourself", Kevin said.

"Fine".

"Well I already ate. I had a picnic with Miley. But that was a while ago, so I'm a little hungry", Nick said.

"Yeah it sounds good", Kevin agreed.

"Okay, so we'll leave. Call me later Nick", Miley said.

"Yeah, you too Joe, call me later", Lily said.

"Will do", They both chimed back.

"No no no. You two aren't going anywhere. Except out to dinner with us", Denise told them.

"No we don't want to intrude", Lily said.

"Yeah", Miley agreed.

"Like I said before anyone who dates our sons are like family to us for that time being and you two are dating our sons so you're not intruding the least bit", Denise explained.

"Are you absolutely sure. We don't want you to waste your money on us", Miley said.

"Oh, don't even worry about that. We're very wealthy, we do have three famous sons you know. Which does some good for the whole family", Paul said smiling.

"If you insist", Lilly and Miley chimed together.

"We do" Paul and Denise said together.


	9. Surprises and Excitement

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I don't really even know who likes this story and wants me to continue it. I'll try and make my chapters longer and it will probably skip through a month or two a couple of times. I dunno yet. I've got some ideas for either a sequel or another story. If you want a sequel just PM me or leave it in a review, if not then just tell me. I won't be offended, I'm still a beginner writer and hopefully my next story will be better. Anyway on with chapter 9!

The Jonas' took Lily and Miley to the fanciest restaurant in Malibu, California. The restaurant has every kind of food from around the world.

"Wow", Lily and Miley whispered together as they walked in.

"Well we figured that since it's such great news we'd come her", Paul told the two stunned girls.

"Yes thank, but… wow" Miley said.

"Well while we're here we're going to be celebrating something else that happens tomorrow", Denise told everyone.

"Nick's sweet 16!" Everyone yelled. Joe finishing a couple seconds later than everyone.

"Oh come on!" Nick yelled. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do Nicholas", Denise told him. "It's something special to be turning to age 16".

"Fine", Nick grumbled.

"Hello, my name is Melanie, I'll be your server tonight, how many?"

"Table for 8 please", Paul told the waitress.

"Alright, right this way please".

Everyone sat down at there table and ordered a soda. Nick had to run to the restroom to check his blood sugar seeing as he forgot to, with all the excitement, before they left the house.

Nicholas I can't believe you forgot to do that before we left", Paul said to Nick as he got back.

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot because I was happy to hear that mom was getting better", Nick told his father.

"Alright you're off the hook", Paul laughed at the fake pott Nick had put on his face.

"So mom, how many chemo sessions do you have left?" Joe asked.

"Well I go every Monday, so the doctor hopes not to many more, but he said 8 more at the most, hopefully. So two months", Denise explained to everyone.

The waitress came back and took there food orders. Everyone ordered they're favorite meal. 15 minutes later the waitress came back with four meals. Another few minutes later she came back with the other four meals.

"Thank you very much", Paul smiled up at her.

"You're very welcome. An what would you like me to do about anyone that wants to come back here for autographs?" Melanie asked the three famous boys.

"Ummm", Kevin started but his mom cut in.

"Let them come back. It's okay", Denise told Melanie.

"Are you sure mom?" Kevin asked.

"Of course".

"Aright then, I'll just leave you to eat then", Melanie said walking away.

A few minutes later a couple of girls that looked to be around 20 or 21 came over and asked if they could get there autographs. One them told Kevin that she loved him and that's when he looked up and froze at the sight of the brunette.

"Kevin?" Joe asked waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh?" Kevin asked coming out of his trance.

"What's gotten into you?" Nick asked Kevin.

"What? Nothing", Kevin lied starting to blush.

"Kevin likes someone!" Frankie yelled.

"What? No!" Kevin yelled smiling up at the girl.

They signed autographs and Kevin slipped a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it into the brunette girls hand. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Kevin _does_ like someone", Joe laughed along with everyone else.

Lily and Miley were just sitting there giggling when everyone started looking at them.

"What's so funny?" Joe asked.

"It's true that Kevin likes someone because we saw him slipping a piece of paper into her hand with his cell phone number on it", Miley explained still giggling.

"Yeah, so it looks like we don't have to play matchmaker after all", Lilly giggled.

"You guys are such liars", Kevin scolded them.

"Fine, say what you will, but I'll here about it when I get home", Miley said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, and how would that be?" Kevin asked.

"Because that girl is my older half sister Brandi!" Miley yelled going in to a fit of hysterical laughter as did Lily.

"What!?" Kevin yelped.

"Yep, you heard right. You like my sister. But that's okay, she needs someone anyway. And since you're supposedly the romantic one she'll _love_ that", Miley told him.

"Okay, well since this can't get any more embarrassing. Can you put a good word in for me?" Kevin asked Miley.

"Yeah, why not. Besides she'd go crazy if you asked her out. You're pretty much all she talks about", Miley giggled. "Do you want her cell phone number?"

"Uh, yeah", Kevin said.

"Okay. It's 1-305-246-5717", Miley told him slowly so he could put it into his phone.

"Okay thanks".

They ate the rest of there meal in peace surprisingly. Denise got up and supposedly went to the restroom.

"What takes women so long in the washroom", Joe asked.

"We _always _wanna fix our make-up and our hair", Lilly told him.

"Oh", was what all the guys said, even Frankie.

Denise came back with a happy look on her face. Following her came the waitress with a big cake.

"Ahhh, mom", Nick groaned.

"Hey, I think it's special", Miley cooed to him as everyone in the whole restaurant started to sing happy birthday to him.

"Alright", Nick gave in and kissed Miley.

"Awwwwwwww…" Nick and Miley broke apart and started blushing as everyone had seen them kiss.

"Blow out the candles Nick!" Everyone yelled.

After Nick blew out the candles everyone cheered and clapped for him. Nick started laughing and kissed Miley again. This time not caring that everyone was watching.

"We also have another surprise for you three though it's nothing new to you", Paul said. As Paul Jonas said that a stage lit up with instruments and the rest of there band was standing there.

"We've set up a little concert free of charge for fans as we know you guys would've wanted to do for your fans of Malibu.

"Damn right we do!" Joe yelled walking up to the stage followed by Nick and Kevin.

"Alright hi everyone. We've decided to play three of our songs and dedicate them to two maybe three special women", Joe started.

Kevin noticed that Brandi was back and Miley had told him a little bit about her.

"First of all", Nick started, "I'd like to let everyone know that I've got a girlfriend and she's one of these special woman", he finished.

"I also have a girlfriend, she's the second special woman", Joe said looking over to Kevin who was staring at Brandi. "The third special woman is someone Kevin just met and he's got his eyes out for her", Joe finished.

"So if Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Brandi Crystal-Stewart** (I know she doesn't really have and older sister in Hannah Montana and Brandi doesn't have a hyphenated name but in this I gave her that)** could come up onto the stage please", Nick said.

"Awwwwwwww", everyone cooed.

The three girls went up onto stage blushing like mad.

"Miley?" Brandi asked her perplexed.

"Yes?"

"You're dating a Jonas?" Brandi asked her in a quick whisper.

"Yeah, I'm dating Nick", Miley told her.

"Aw, that's so cute. I'm happy for you", Brandi told her hugging her.

Thanks, I'm pretty sure Kevin wants you to be his girlfriend, so try your best to get to know him because when he gave you his number I was sitting at the table with there family and I told him some stuff about you", Miley giggled.

Before Brandi could reply Joe started talking again.

"This here everyone is Lilly Truscott, my new girlfriend as of tonight".

"And this is Miley Stewart, my new girlfriend also as of tonight", Nick told everyone.

"And Brandi here is Kevos new eye candy", Joe said and everyone started to laugh. "Now we had no clue we were gonna be performing here and we weren't gonna announce our relationships for a little while, but this was the perfect time", Joe finished his sentence.

"Anyway, on with the show. This first song is one of our older ones it's called 'Hello Beautiful'", Kevin announced and they started with the music and they held the girls close to themselves. They finished that song and everyone clapped, awed and cheered.

"Alright, this is a newer one. It's called 'Lovebug'", Joe announced and the music kicked in again. They soon finished that song to a lot of claps, awes and cheers again.

"We're gonna sing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' and then we're gonna do a few other hits that we've had", Nick said as the band started playing instruments. After they finished that song they sang 'Burnin' up', 'SOS', 'A Little Bit Longer', 'Sorry' and 'Hold On'.

They ended there sets of songs and the crowd went _crazy_.

"Thank you and goodnight!" Joe yelled and the three of them and the three girls waved and they ran off stage and out the door.

"Hey Brandi, do you wanna go out to dinner with me Saturday night?" Kevin asked her.

"I'd love to", she replied.

"Great pick you up at six?"

"That'd be great", Brandi told him and she smiled and left with Miley and Lilly.

"Bye!" The three girls yelled to the Jonas family.

"Bye girls" Paul and Denise said.

"Yeah, bye", the boys chimed.

The Jonas Clan went home and there was a buzz of excitement.

"So Nick, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Joe asked him.

"I dunno yet, but I'm hoping that it'll include Miley", Nick said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, it probably will Nicky", Joe laughed as he followed Nick upstairs to go to his own bedroom"

"Bite me Joe", Nick said walking into his room and turning the light on.

"Please, bend over", Joe said closing his own bedroom door. Nick followed suit.

Over to the three girls on the same night.

"So Brandi, you're going out with Kevin tomorrow?" Miley asked her older half sister.

"Yeah, I am. Got a problem Mrs. Nick Jonas?" Brandi said laughing as she pulled into their driveway.

"No I don't. Hey Lils wanna sleep over?" Miley asked her BFF.

"Of course, just let me run home and ask and grab some clothes and stuff", Lilly said getting out of the backseat of Brandi's car.

"Okay", Miley agreed.

"No, no get back in the car, I'll drive you. I'm not letting you walk around after dark", Brandi said starting the car again.

"Alright, if you're sure", Lily said.

"Of course", Brandi said smiling.

So Lily's mom said she could sleep over for the whole weekend. Lily grabbed pajamas and clothes enough for that and she ran back to Brandi's car and got in. When Miley and Lily got out of the car they said thank you to Brandi and ran in the house and upstairs to Miley's bedroom. When they got there they changed into there pajamas and went down to the kitchen to make some popcorn and pick a movie to watch when they were finished talking and settled down. The popcorn was done popping so Lily put it in a big bowl while Miley fished the DVDs looking for a romantic one. They finally settled on 'Another Cinderella Story'. They went back up to Miley's room and shut the door.

"Okay, spill", Miley said sternly as she sat down on her bed and got comfortable.

"Huh?" Lily said with popcorn in her mouth.

"What happened between you Joseph Jonas?" Miley giggled.

"Well…"

"Lily Anne Truscott! Spill!" Miley yelled.

"Fine. Well when I went over there to see if you were there Joe told me no and then invited me in. We were getting to know each other and next thing I knew we were in his room making out", Lily blushed at this point. "And what about you and Nicholas Jonas? Spill".

"Okay. He took me tot he beach he made a picnic. Candles and a nice blanket. After we finished eating he asked me or more like stuttered for me to be his girlfriend. I accepted and we kissed and then went back to his house", Miley explained.

"Well we both are very lucky girls", Lily said and then broke out into a big smile.

"Indeed. Well let's watch this movie and then go to bed", Miley said putting the movie into her DVD player and playing it.

"I agree", Lily said laying down next to Miley.

An hour and a half later the movie ended and Miley and Lily had tears rolling down there cheeks.

"This movie gets to me every time", Lily said.

"Me too", Miley agreed as she turned the DVD player and her TV off.

"Goodnight Lily".

"Goodnight Miley".

And both girls were asleep in seconds with smiles on their faces. Today was a happy day.

The next day in the Jonas house at about 8:00am Joe thought it would be funny to glomp Nick to wake him up.

"Ow. What the-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICK!" Joe exclaimed.

Just then Frankie came in Nick's room and jumped on him also. Frankie didn't hurt Nick though because he is so small, Joe on the other hand isn't very little anymore.

"Happy birthday Nick", Frankie said smiling.

"Thanks, little buddy", Nick said giving Frankie a hug.

"Hem hem", Joe said crossing his arms.

"Thanks Joe. But not for the pain".

Nick, Joe and Frankie walked downstairs and into the kitchen together. Kevin jumped Nick as soon as he set foot in the kitchen and Denise and Paul gave Nick a big hug. Everyone saying happy birthday.

"Thanks everyone".

Miley woke with a start remembering that it was Nicks birthday.

"Lily wake up", Miley shook Lily awake. "I need you to come with me to shop for the perfect gift for Nick".

"Okay, let me shower first", Lily said going into the bathroom and running the hot water. She came back out to get her clothes and make-up ect.

"Okay, I'll go use the other washroom", Miley said jumping up and running out of the room.

"Okay", Lily said going back into the washroom.

Fifteen minutes later Miley and Lily were dressed and in Miley's personal bathroom doing there hair and make-up. They were done in another half an hour.

You look good", Miley exclaimed to Lily.

"You too", Lily smiled. "Alright let's go to the mall".

They asked Brandi if she could give them a lift to and from the mall. Brandi being the best sister ever said 'of course'. They were searching through Male stores and trying to find the perfect gift for Nick. When finally Lily showed Miley something and Miley just smiled and said "It's perfect".

They met Brandi back outside in the car and she drove them back to Miley's house.

They met Brandi back outside in the car and she drove them back to the house. Back at the Jonas house Paul had made Nick's favorite breakfast which consisted of Bacon, eggs, mini breakfast sausages, home fries and toast. That breakfast was actually all four boys' favorite.

"Mmmm, thanks dad", Nick said.

"You're welcome".

They all finished eating by 9:00 in the morning and Nick went to shower. He got out of the shower by 9:30. He sat in his room on his computer for half an hour and decided he'd go see what everyone else was up to. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he doorbell rang. As soon as it rang he ran for the door as Joe bounded out of the living room.

"Hey Miley", Nick said as he got to the door before Joe did.

"Lily!" Joe yelled picking her up off her feet as he got to the door.

"Put me down big boy", Lily laughed, as did everyone else who came out to see what Joe yelled at.

"Hey Nick. I got you a little something", Miley told him.

"I didn't expect anything after you gave me this chain", Nick smiled.

"Are you kidding?"

"Not at all Miles".

"Well you better take it because I got it special for you", Miley told him sternly.

"Okay", Nick agreed as Miley handed him a box. Everyone gathered around to watch Nick open it.

"Miley you shouldn't have", Nick spluttered lost for words.

"Well I did. I remembered you told me your other one broke a few months back and well I figured you could use it".

Nick was stunned as he was holding a box to an I-pod touch.

"Wow. Thanks so much Miles", Nick said leaning in to give her a kiss.

"I know this isn't much Nick, but I didn't have much money", Lily said giving him a small box.

"Wow, it's great Lily", Nick said giving her a hug. Lily had gotten him a 2GB memory card for his new I-pod touch so it could hold more songs. **(I dunno if you can actually get memory cards for and I-pod touch or not, but in my story you can).** "Thanks".

"No problem", Lily said hugging him back.

Nick and Miley went out for a walk along the beach.

"Miley this was the best birthday ever. Because it was with you", Nick said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her.

"Well my birthday is coming up soon".

"Is it now?"

"Yep".

"Let's get back. Lily and I should get back over to my place. I also have to tell my dad about me and you", Miley told him. "Kevin and Brandi are going out soon and she wants me and Lily to help her get ready. That's why we have to get back early. After they leave we can come back over to your place".

"Alright, let's go", Nick agreed.

Miley and Lily headed back next door to Miley's house and ran up the stairs to Brandi's room. They opened the door to find Brandi laying in her bed miserable.

"Brandi?" Miley asked.

"Miles? Lily?"

"Yeah, it's us".

"Oh thank god. I thought you weren't coming. I've already showered and stuff. I'm no good at picking out outfits and stuff".

"Okay. We'll go look through your closet".

"Here Brandi, put these on", Lily said coming out of her closet holding a nice blue jean skirt and a green tank top.

"Go, hurry", Miley ushered her into her bathroom.

"How do I look?" Brandi asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Gorgeous. Wait here", Miley said running across the hall to her bedroom. "Put this on to", Miley said handing her a gray half sweater.

"Wow. You'll really impress him", Lily and Miley assured her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" Miley and Lily almost yelled at her.

"Okay now go sit in you chair over there facing us and we'll be right back", Miley told her.

"Okay, hurry we only have 45 minutes left", Brandi yelled after them.

Five minutes later Miley and Lily were back with a big bag of Miley's make-up.

"Okay close your eyes and you'll be done soon. I'm gonna do your make-up while Lily does your hair", Miley told her.

"Okay. I'm trusting you. Don't make me look like a fool", Brandi said obeying Miley by closing her eyes.

"Of course not Brandi. Who do you think we are? Monsters?" Miley asked in unison.

"No! Of course not", Brandi said.

"Okay you have to stay very still", Lily told her.

"Okay".

Twenty minutes later Brandi found herself examining herself in a body length mirror on the back of Miley's bedroom door.

"You guys did it!" Brandi exclaimed.

"Told you we could", Miley said giving her a hug. Lily followed suit.

"Hey dad. How do I look?" Brandi asked as she seen her dad in the Kitchen.

"Beautiful darling. Got a hot date tonight?"

"Yes! With the one and only Kevin Jonas".

"Are you kidding?"

"No dad she's not and Nick Jonas is my new boyfriend. Joe Jonas is Lily's new boyfriend as well", Miley explained.

"Well, if that's the case I wanna meet this Nick Jonas".

"Yeah. I'll bring him over tonight and just for the hell of it I'll bring Joe too".

"Okay".

Ring ring. The doorbell went off.

"I'll get it", Robby Ray said.

"Hello sir. I'm Kevin Jonas", Kevin said sticking out his hand to shake Robby's. "I'm here to pick up Brandi".

"Of course. Come in".

"Hey Kevin, I'm ready too go are you?"

"Yes I am", Kevin said sticking his arm out for Brandi to grab onto. Brandi hurried a whispered thanks to Miley and Lily again.

"Well I'm gonna go Nick and Joe now. Come Lily", Miley said as she walked out the door.

"Hey Nick. My dad wants to meet you. And I told him I'd bring Joe to because it'll be a little less awkward for you and Lily is like my sister. So get your shoes on and lets go", Miley told Nick and Joe in the living room of the Jonas household.

"Alright. Here goes nothing", Nick said as he walked up The Stewart walkway with Miley, Lily and Joe.

"Hey daddy. I'm here with Joe and Nick", Miley said as she walked through the door. Nick and Joe hesitated out on the porch.

"Come on in boys and have a seat", Robby said to them as he walked out from the kitchen.

"Okay", they both said.

"So Nick. What do you see in my daughter?"

"Daddy", Miley groaned.

"It's okay Miley", Nick told her. "I think she's beautiful, smart, kind hearted, sweet, and a big joy to be around", Nick said smiling.

"Good enough for me", Robby said holding out his hand for Nick to shake it. "You two boys better treat both my girls nicely".

"Lily's your sister Miley?" Joe asked perplexed.

"No what my dad meant is that she's like a third daughter to him", Miley said laughing.

"Oh, I see", Joe said starting to laugh at himself.

"Anyone know when Brandi and Kevin are supposed to be back?" Robby asked after an hour of the four teens playing video games in his living room.

"No clue, but it shouldn't be too long knowing Kevin", Joe said.

Another two hours went by and then they heard Brandi talking to Kevin as they walked up the porch. Being four teenagers they ran to the window that was a little bit open and started spying on them.

"I had a great time", they heard Brandi telling Kevin.

"Me too. Maybe do you wanna go out again next week?" Kevin asked.

"I'd love to", after Brandi said this they leaned into each other and kissed.

"Woooooo!" The four of them yelled causing Kevin and Brandi to spin around and blush.

"Okay, I've gotta get home and so do Nick and Joe", Kevin said loud enough for them to hear.

"Okay, we're coming", they yelled back.

"Bye babe", Nick said kissing Miley.

"See ya hun", Joe said kissing Lily.

"Bye", Miley and Lily said together.

"Okay spill Brandi", Miley said when her and Lily followed her to her bedroom.

"Okay. We had dinner at the restaurant we met at and then he took me dancing. After we went dancing he took me to the beach and we had a nice moonlit walk and got to know each other even better. And then that kiss was unbelievable", Brandi spilled.

"Wow. You spilled faster than I thought you would. Sounds amazing", Miley said.

"Oh, it was", Brandi smiled as she walked into her bathroom.

Five months later.

Brandi had become Kevin's girlfriend after one month of dating and he had plans. Nick and Miley and Joe and Lily became closer as couples and Robby loved the three girls' boyfriends.

"Hey boys?" Denise Jonas called for her three eldest sons.

"Coming", they called from the living room.

"Why don't you invite Miley, Brandi, Lily, and there parents over for supper tonight?"

"Okay mom", they all said.

"And by the way mom, Miley's mom is dead. So is Brandi's. They have two separate mothers but the same father. And Lily's dad left her when she was a baby. So don't bring up the fact that only one father and one mother are here. And can you tell that to dad and Frankie as well please?"

"Yes okay I will. Find out if everyone eats meat or if we have vegetarians or what so we know what to make".

"Alright", they called running out of the house.

Nick and Kevin ran over to Miley's and Brandi's as Joe rode his bike to Lily's house.

"Hey Miles", Nick panted.

"Hi hun. Why are you out of breath?"

"Kev and I raced over here, but he had to stop running because he got a stitch in his side", Nick laughed.

"Yeah", Kevin said as he walked up the porch stairs. "Would you, Brandi and your father like to come to supper at our place tonight?"

"I'd love to", Miley said.

"Me too!" Brandi called running downstairs.

"Dad! Would you like to go to dinner at the Jonas' tonight?" Miley called upstairs.

"Yeah, why not", he called back down.

"Okay great. We know you two eat meat, does your dad?" Nick asked.

"Yes he does. Where's Joe?" Miley asked.

"He's gone to ask Lily and her mom if they would like to come too", Kevin explained.

"Yeah, so dinner's at 5:00. See you then. We have to go help around the house and stuff", Nick told them. "Bye".

"Bye hun", Miley said kissing Nick.

"Bye babe", Brandi said also kissing her boyfriend.

"Bye", the two boys said as they walked down the porch steps.

Joe made it to Lily's house in five minutes. He walked up the porch stairs and rang the doorbell.

"Hello Joseph", Heather Truscott said as she answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Truscott is Lily home?"

"Yes, please do come in while I get her".

"Okay thanks Mrs. Truscott", Joe said walking in and standing in the front hall.

"Please call me Heather".

"Alright if you wish".

"Lily!" Heather called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Lily yelled back. "Yeah mom?" Lily asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Joseph is here".

"Please, you can call me Joe".

"Alright".

"Joe!" Lily yelped as she jumped down three stairs into his arms.

"Hey hun", Joe said kidding Lily softly on her lips. "My mom wanted to know if you two would like to come for supper at our house tonight?".

"I'll be there. I love your parents cooking", Lily said as her mom gave her an offended look. "I love yours to mom", Lily said laughing.

"Of course I'll go as well", Heather told Joe.

"Cool. Do you meat Mrs. Truscott?"

"Yes Joe I do. And I told you, you could call me Heather".

"Right. Anyway I have to bounce, I have to help my family around the house. Supper's at 5:00", Joe said kissing Lily one last time before exiting the front door.

"He's such a charming young man Lily", Heather told her daughter while they walked back to the kitchen.

"I know mom. I think I might even actually love him. I wanna spend my life with him", Lily told her mom who gave her a stunned kind of look.

It was about 4:30PM and The Stewart's headed over to the Jonas' house. Robby had made his famous potato salad for people to try if they wanted to. They ran into Lily and Heather walking passed there house so the two of them waited for the other three to walk down there walkway. Heather had made her famous Caesar salad.

Hey Miles", Lily greeted her and then her father and sister.

"Hey Lily. Hey Heather", Miley greeted them back.

"Joe didn't say anything about you guys being invited too", Heather said.

"Oh. Well, Kevin and Nick told us that Joe went to invite you two as well", Brandi told them.

"Oh, well we're all friends here so it doesn't matter anyway. Let's just go have some fun", Robby said.

"I agree", Heather said.

They all walked up to the Jonas' door and rang the doorbell. Paul Jonas answered the door.

"Greetings everyone".

"Hello", everyone chimed at the same time.

"You must be Miley and Brandi's father Robby Ray is that right?" Paul said holding out his hand.

"Yes, that's right".

"And you must be Lily's mother Heather, am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct".

"Great everyone come on in".

"Thank you and may I just say you have such fine sons", Robby said as he walked in.

"Yes you do indeed", Heather agreed. "Thank you".

"No, thank you", Paul said laughing. "Make yourselves at home in the living over there. Our four sons should be in there. Probably playing video games", Paul said leading them to the living room and then going back to the kitchen.

Denise Jonas came in and introduced herself half an hour later. Apologizing for it taking herself so long to get out there.

"Dinner is ready. We'll be eating out in the backyard", she told everyone.

Everyone was in their own little conversations scattered around the yard. Frankie invited a couple of his school friends to come over as well. The adults were sitting at one picnic table while the six teens were at the other one on the other side of the backyard.

"Thank you so much for supper Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Robby and Heather said as they finished eating.

"You're very welcome", Paul told them.

"Well would you like some help with the dishes that there are?", Heather asked standing up and clearing her dishes. They used paper and plastic dishes to avoid too much of a mess.

"No thanks, you should probably be going anyway, it's starting to get dark", Denise told her and Robby.

"Alright well thanks again. We should do this more often at one of our houses", Robby said.

"I agree" Paul and Denise said at the same time.

"Lily. Come on we're leaving. It's getting dark".

"Can I spend the night at Miley's? Please mom?"

"Yeah? Please dad?"

"I'm okay with it if Robby is".

"Of course it's okay with me. You're always welcome Lily".

"Okay, thanks", Lily and Miley said together.

"Okay, but before anyone goes anywhere can everyone please go into the sitting room I wanna say something, but it's getting a little cold out here", Kevin announced.

"Okay", everyone chimed.

Everyone went inside and sat down as Kevin had asked but he kept Robby aside just to double check on something.

Kevin finally went into the living room and went over to Brandi sitting on his knees in front of her he started to make a speech.

"Brandi, when I first laid my eyes on you I knew. I think you're beautiful, smart, kind, and just my type and what I'm looking for. I've asked your father, Miley _and_ my family. Brandi will you marry me?" Kevin asked as he pulled out a box from his jeans pocket and opened it.

Silence

"Brandi?" Kevin asked.

"Yes Kevin. I _will_ marry you", Brandi said giving Kevin a big kiss.

Kevin placed the ring on Brandi's left ring finger.

Everyone started cheering for the now engaged couple.

"I love you Brandi".

"I love you too Kevin. So so much".

"I'm proud of you son", Paul said clapping Kevin on his back.

"Thanks dad", Kevin said.

"I'm happy for you darling", Robby said as he gave Brandi a hug.

"Thanks daddy", Brandi said smiling.

Three months later found Brandi and Kevin planning like crazy for there summer wedding. They've set the date for Saturday July 15th 2009. They only had two more months left and both families were helping as much as they could.

"Joseph Adam Jonas!" Kevin yelled. "Stop fooling around and help me please like you said you would".

"Fine!" Joe yelled back.

"Thank you".

"Uh huh", Joe scoffed.

"Kevin hun?" Brandi asked as she walked into the study.

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I talk to you? Privately?" Brandi asked pulling him out of the study.

"What is it?"

"Well remember the night you asked me to marry you? I spent the night here with you and we figured since we're getting married anyway it wouldn't hurt to have sex?

"Yeah. What about it?" Kevin asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Well… I'm kinda…"

"You're kinda what?"

"I think… I'm pregnant".

"What!?" Kevin yelled in excitement. His yell caused everyone to run into the sitting room.

"What's going on?" Denise and Paul came running.

"Mom, Dad. Can we talk to you? Privately?" Kevin asked. "Like the sound proof music room?"

"Alright. Let's go down then", Paul said.

"Okay, so you guys might be a little disappointed", Kevin started. "But about a month ago Brandi and decided since we were getting married that it couldn't to, uh… have sex."

"Okay. Well we're not really disappointed because we see your point. And we did the same thing"" Paul said.

"Okay one more thing", Brandi started. "I think I'm pregnant", she said looking away waiting for Paul and Denise to scold her and Kevin.

"That's great!" They exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked thinking the same as Brandi was.

"We're happy for you both we are. So Kevin why are you still wearing your ring?" Paul asked.

"Because we didn't want the kids to find out", Kevin said.

"It's okay. Take it off we can explain this calmly, well not to Frankie", Denise said.

"Okay", Kevin said pulling his ring off and giving it to Brandi.

The four of them went back up to the sitting room to find everyone sitting there, including Miley and Lily. They explained the situation and no one was disappointed. Everyone was ecstatic. Denise made an appointment at the doctor's office for Brandi because Brandi wanted to be sure before she told her father.

"The doctor said that he can fit you in, in an hour", Denise told her.

"That soon?"

"Yep he's very slow. He doesn't really have any patients these days".

"Okay".

Kevin and Brandi were at the doctor's office in 45 minutes hoping to be able to get in right away.

"Brandi Crystal-Stewart?" The receptionist called.

"Alright here we go", Brandi said standing up and pulling Kevin with her.

"Here you go Mrs. Crystal-Stewart. We need you to change into this robe please".

"Oh we're not married yet. We're getting married in June", Brandi corrected the nurse. "Then it'll be Mrs. Jonas".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I stand corrected", the nurse said smiling. "Doctor Paula should be with you in a couple of minutes".

"Alright thank-you", Brandi said walking into the room.

"You can be in here when I change you know babe. Maybe we could do a quickie".

"Alright".

Kevin walked in after her and he shut the door. By the time Kevin turned around Brandi was totally naked and just about to slip her gown on. Kevin walked over to her and pushed her back against the bed so her back was towards the door. He started kissing her and he slowly hoisted up the gown a bit and he slowly slipped himself inside of Brandi which caused her to moan into the kiss. He started pumping lightly afraid he might hurt her again because the last time was her first time as well as his. He was thrusting up into her for about 10 minutes and then he exploded inside of her. After he came inside of her he pulled out before they both got to much more aroused. Five minutes after he pulled out the doctor came into the room. They were kissing.

"Alright, so Mrs.-"

"Miss, for now".

"Alright, Miss. Crystal-Stewart. You're here for a pregnancy test?"

"Yes. That's right".

"Alright, so lean back on the bed please. Put your legs up in these holsters. Alright this might be a bit cold", she warned Brandi as she pulled out this long stick thing that she put lubricant on and stuck it up inside of Brandi. "You're still very tight down here, does that hurt?"

"Kind of".

"Alright, my guess is that you've had sex once or twice".

"Yeah, twice".

"Alright well I'll try not to hurt you. I think I'm in deep enough now. Look over here at that screen. See how it's pumping? Looks like the picture is breathing?"

"Yes", Kevin and Brandi said at the same time.

"Well that's the baby's heart beat. Congratulations you're pregnant".

"Really?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Yes. It's true. And that's not it… You're having twins".

"No way!" Brandi exclaimed.

"Yes way. You're about three months and a week along. So 13 weeks. Congratulations again".

"Okay thank you very much", Brandi said still a little shocked.

"Well that explains why you've been so hungry lately. You've been eating for three", Kevin said helping Brandi up off the bed and into her clothes.

"Yeah. Wow".

When they got home they told everyone that they were having twins. And they got up the courage to tell her father that she was pregnant. Robby had the total opposite reaction they thought he would have. They thought he was gonna flip, but he was so happy for them as was everyone else.

One and a half months later found Brandi searching for her dress in a bigger size now that she's showing that she's pregnant. With only two weeks to go until the wedding Brandi was freaking out. She was concerned that people were call her fat and a whale.

"You look beautiful", Kevin was trying to assure his soon to be wife. "You're not even that big yet anyway".

"Kevin give it up. I'm five months pregnant, and I'm going to look like a big fat whale at our wedding", Brandi cried.

"No. No you won't hun", Kevin tried to reassure her.

They were staying at the Jonas' house while they looked for there own house.

"Hey Brandi, you're appointment is in an hour. We better go", Kevin told his fiancé.

"Alright. Do you wanna know the sex of the babies?"

"Ummm, yeah I think I do", Kevin said.

"Yeah me too".

"Doctor Paula is ready for you now", the receptionist told them.

"Okay thank you", Kevin said helping Brandi up.

"Hey you two. How's everything going with the wedding and the pregnancy?" Doctor Paula asked them.

"It's going good. Though Brandi thinks she's a fat whale", Kevin told the doctor.

"Awwwwww, no you're not Brandi".

"Yes, yes I am".

"Anyway, we'd like to know the sex of the babies please", Kevin told the doctor as she got her ultra sound equipment out.

"Alright if I can see it I'll let you know".

"Okay, thank-you".

"Okay. My estimations say you'll be having the babies early November. I can't give you an approximate date though. And I can see one baby is a girl and the other looks like it'll be a boy".

"Awwwwww, one of each babe", Kevin said kissing Brandi. Kevin then pulled out his cell phone.

"That's good", Brandi said smiling.

"Now don't forget you could always go into early labour".

"I know".

"Okay. Well we're done here. I wish you the best on your wedding day".

"Okay thank you very much", Brandi said. "Who are you texting?"

"Joe texted me asking me to picked him up some pizza, so I'm telling yeah and I'll just pick pizza up for everyone".

"Okay".

They made there way out to the car. They stopped at the local pizza place and got a whole bunch of pizza for everyone. After that Brandi thought they were going home but they were going a different root.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going home".

"Doesn't look like it".

"Oh we are Brandi, just going a different way. That's all".

"Okay".

A few minutes later Brandi was getting out of Kevin's car and walking up the steps to her fathers house.

"Hey daddy!" Brandi called.

"Hey darling! On the back deck".

"Hey I'm having a boy and a girl the doctor said and she said that I'm due in early November she can't tell me an exact date yet though", Brandi explained to her father.

"That's nice baby".

"I brought you pizza dad. Where is everyone? It looks dead over there".

"Yeah they all went out. They should be back in a few minutes actually".

"Oh yeah. There's Joe's car pulling up over there. I'm going their bye daddy", Brandi said bending down and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, bye darling".

"Bye", she said and swiftly moved out the front door.

"Hey babe. Where was everyone?" Brandi asked Kevin as she walked into the Jonas'

house.

"They all went out for a bit".

Kevin and Brandi stayed in there room looking at the different ultra sound pictures for a while and then they were called for supper.

After they ate they were back in there room watching a movie and cuddling. A little while later they were fast asleep.

Another week passed and Brandi woke up one morning to an empty bed. She got up and did her business and went to the kitchen where she found Kevin but no one else. Kevin had made her breakfast and it was just finishing cooking when she walked in. When she was done she went and got dressed. After she went back downstairs Kevin took hold of her.

"Follow me", Kevin said putting a blind fold on her eyes.

"I can't if I can't see".

"I'll walk behind you and hold your shoulders".

"Okay".

They walked down the road not to far from the Jonas house and he told her to turn to her right, she obeyed. He told her to step up and then the kept walking up a path he told her to step up five times in a row.

Then they walked across something that felt like wood, he told her to step up again and then she felt the sun leave her skin. Kevin picked her up and carried her up a big set of stairs and then put her down on the landing. He turned her in the direction he wanted her to walk and he turned her to her left and stopped her in a doorway. He then took off the blindfold.

"No way!" Brandi exclaimed. Everyone was in the room she was looking at. She was looking into a room with two cribs, half of the room was painted light blue and the other half was painted dark blue. There were framed pictures of Brandi and Kevin up on the walls and the pictures of the ultrasounds were also framed and on the wall. "Kevin! What made you do this?"

"It wasn't my idea. Joe, Lily, Nick and Miley found this place when they were walking by one day. They showed me and I thought it was perfect".

"It is perfect", Brandi said kissing Kevin. Brandi's emotions took over at that moment and she started to cry tears of joy.

"Whoa! Why are you crying? I thought you liked it?" Joe asked.

"I do. Tears of joy", Brandi told everyone as she went around hugging everyone and giving them a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so so much".

"You're welcome", everyone said.

Another week went by and it was the night before the wedding. Brandi was spending the night with Miley and Lily.

"Brandi calm down. It's going to go fine", Miley tried to encourage her old half sister.

"Yeah Brandi", Lily said.

"I hope so. I'm just _really_ nervous", Brandi told the two 16 year olds.

"It will be. Now we should get to bed. We need to get an early start" Miley said. Lily and Brandi agreed.

"Now goodnight Brandi", Miley said. "And Lily".

"Goodnight Brandi and Miley".

"Goodnight Miley and Lily".

The next day Brandi would become Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas the third. Brandi giggled to herself when she though about it.

**Hey guys… I hope you liked this chapter… I told you I would make my chapters longer… Well I think I'm only gonna put one more long chapter up and end my story there… I've been thinking over the span of writing this chapter, which took a while considering I had to think of events and stuff, and I've decided that since I'm only putting one more chapter up for this story, I'm gonna post a sequel as well where it'll be longer and span out over a few years… Anyway, if you don't want to read the sequel then don't, but it would be cool to have some people read it…**


	10. End of the Line

The next day was Brandi and Kevin's big day. Miley, Lily and Brandi were up early trying to calm Brandi down enough to get her into the shower.

"Brandi, you'll be fine", Miley and Lily told her repeatedly.

"No! It's gonna be a disaster zone!" Brandi kept yelling at them. "I look like a fat whale and everyone else will think so as well. They won't be happy for me", Brandi cried.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows you're pregnant. No one will think let alone say _anything _like _that_ to you. And _everyone_ will be happy for you", Miley said softly as she helped Brandi into the shower… finally.

"Yeah Brandi. My mom was much bigger than you are when she married my dad. She was pregnant with my older brother Jason", Lily told her.

"Really?"

"Yes Brandi", Lily said.

"Alright. I can do this", Brandi said putting on a cheerful tone of voice.

"Yes, we know you can big sis. Everyone will be so happy for you. No one seen this coming by a long shot. Now you're marrying the _one and only_ Kevin Jonas".

"True. I wonder if the press found out about it", Brandi said while shutting of the water.

"I dunno. Kevin and his family were trying hard to not let anyone find out. And since you haven't really been in public, I don't think they you're pregnant yet", Lily told her passing Miley a towel to give to Brandi.

"That's true too. Today is going to be the best day of my life".

"Yes, indeed it will be", Miley said helping Brandi into her clothes.

"I'm so lucky to have a sister like you Miley, and I'm also lucky to have a friend like you Lily".

"Thanks", they both said in unison.

"No problem. Hey could you do my hair in that same bun you put it in on our first date Lily? Please?"

"Of course I can".

"Thanks. Miles? Can you do my make-up the same as well? Please?"

"Definitely", Miley told her.

"Thanks".

"No problem".

Miley and Lily finished doing Brandi's hair and make-up two hours later. They made it even more perfect than before. After that they had to get Brandi into her beautiful white dress. The dress was floor length, strapless and simple. It was what she could afford because she refused to let Kevin give her money for a dress.

"Wow Brandi. You look unbelievable", Miley said shocked at how good they made her look.

"Yeah, totally", Lily agreed nodding her head.

They took Brandi to Miley's room where she could look at herself in Miley's full length mirror.

"Oh my gosh! You guys actually did it!" Brandi gasped.

"Told you we could pull it off", Miley said as Brandi pulled her and Lily into a suffocating hug.

"Can't breathe", Lily gasped first.

"Same here", Miley gasped.

"Sorry girls. I'm just so happy. I can't believe you guys pulled it off. You can't even really tell that I'm pregnant".

"Nope", Miley and Lily said as they heard Robby walking up the stairs.

"Girls?"

"In Miley's room daddy", Brandi called back to him.

"The limo's he-" Robby stopped short once he opened the door and seen Brandi standing there looking extravagant. "Here", he finished. "Darling, you look unbelievable".

"I know. Thanks daddy", Brandi said giving him a hug.

"You're welcome. So the Limo's here and Mrs. Jonas is gonna tag along with us. Lily's mother is also coming", Robby told the girls.

"Miley, Lily! You haven't gotten ready!" Brandi gasped.

"We know. We've made plans to get ready there in _your_ dressing room", Miley laughed.

"Alright", Brandi said taking a big deep breath.

"Okay. Are you alright darling? Because we really need to get going".

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go".

"Oh my!" Heather and Denise gasped as they seen Brandi walk down the stairs.

"I know right?" Miley and Lily said.

"You look gorgeous", Denise said.

"Thank-you".

"My son is very lucky to be marrying you Brandi hun", Denise said giving her a hug. "Hopefully my other sons will get just as lucky soon", Denise said winking at Lily and Miley. Lily and Miley giggled.

"Thank you Mrs. Jonas", Brandi said.

"Oh please. You're marrying my son today and you still call me Mrs. Jonas. Call me Denise or after the ceremony mom".

"Oh alright", Brandi said blushing.

"Okay now we really need to go because Miley and Lily have to get ready when we get there. We only have two hours until the ceremony, and it takes them _forever_ to get ready", Robby laughed at the expressions that showed up Miley and Lily's faces.

"Hello. We're girls", Miley laughed.

"Yeah", Lily agreed laughing now as well.

"Alright, well let's go", Heather said.

Everyone made there way out the door and they seen the back of the other limo turning the corner. Everyone seated themselves and Brandi was in between Miley and Robby with Lily, Denise and Heather on the other side of them.

"We're here", the limo driver announced.

"Okay thank you. We'll need you here around 3:00PM, please", Denise told the driver.

"Alright, I'll be here".

"Thanks", all six people chimed as they got out of the limo and made way through a door that led to Brandi's dressing room.

Miley and Lily were doing there make-up and hair while talking to Brandi when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Miley asked while walking to the door.

"Nick and Joe", they heard Joe announce.

Miley opened the door and Nick and Joe laughed at Miley and Lily seeing as there hair was only half completed and they weren't wearing any make-up.

"Shut-up", they said together.

"What do you want?" Miley asked. "We're trying to get ready".

"We wanted to see our lovely girlfriends before they were all beautified", Joe said kissing Lily as Nick kissed Miley.

"Well we don't have time because we only have an hour left", Lily said starting to shove them out the door.

"Okay, we're leaving", Nick said kissing Miley one last time and leaving followed by Joe.

"Alright let's finish our hair and make-up so we can put our dresses on", Miley said to Lily.

"Speaking of which. Brandi do you know here our dresses are? I can't believe you wouldn't let us see them", Lily asked.

"Yeah they're behind those changing walls. And I knew your dress sizes and everything and I have good taste. But there are a few different ones in the closet incase you don't like the main ones I picked out for you", Brandi explained.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. You do have really good taste", Miley agreed. Lily nodded also in agreement.

Half an hour later Miley and Lily were done there hair and make-up and ready for there dresses.

"Miley you're my Maid of Honor, yours is over there. Lily you're my bridesmaid so yours is over there", Brandi said pointing them in the right direction.

"Oh my gosh", Miley gasped as she picked up her strapless silver dress. "I love it Brandi!"

"I thought you would".

"I love mine to Brandi!" Lily said holding up her one strap light gray dress.

"I thought you would as well".

A few minutes later Miley and Lily came out looking like never before.

"That's why I only picked one bridesmaid. In case you didn't like it and picked one of the others. Bridesmaids are supposed to wear the same dresses", Brandi explained.

"That's true", Lily said nodding.

"And Kevin picked Joe and Nick as his best men so they can walk there girlfriends down the aisle before daddy brings me", Brandi told them.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of him", Miley said.

"Yeah", Lily agreed.

"Yes, I thought so too", Brandi told them as there was another knock on the door.

"It's daddy", the voice said and Lily went and opened the door.

"Wow Lily. You and Miley look gorgeous".

"Thank-you", they said.

"Anyway, darling it's time".

"Really?"

"Yes baby", Robby said walking over to her and giving her a bear hug.

"Okay. So Miley, since you're my Maid of Honor you and Nick go first. Lily and Joe will follow afterwards", Brandi told them as they all exited the dressing room.

Miley and Lily walked towards the aisle where they met up with Nick and Joe. They're jaws dropped to the floor.

"Wow", was all they could say.

The music started playing so Nick and Miley stood at the doors waiting for them to open. Miley had her bouquet of flowers and her arm folded threw Nicks. The doors opened and Miley and Nick started walking slowly down the aisle.

"You look amazing", Nick whispered.

"Thank-you hun".

A few steps after Miley and Nick Joe and Lily followed. Lily had her bouquet of flowers and her arm folded threw Joes.

"You look great", Joe whispered.

"Thanks hun".

Miley and Nick finally made it to the alter and Miley gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek before going to stand on the brides side of the alter. Joe and Lily got there a few seconds later and Lily gave Kevin a quick kiss on the cheek and went and stood behind Miley. Brandi didn't have flower girls because she doesn't know any little girls. Frankie followed Joe and Lily carrying the two rings on a velvet cushion. Everyone stood up as the wedding march sounded and Brandi and Robby came walking slowly down the aisle. Kevin's jaw dropped to the floor. When they got up to the alter Robby gave Brandi a kiss on the cheek and went and took his seat in the front row.

"Please be seated", the priest said. "We are gathered here today to join Paul Kevin Jonas the second and Brandi Leigh Crystal-Stewart in holy Matrimony. Whomever thinks these to should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace", the priest said and no one spoke. He waited one minute before continuing. "Alright. Brandi Leigh Crystal-Stewart. Do you take Paul Kevin Jonas the second to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do", Brandi smiled.

"Okay. Paul Kevin Jonas the second. Do you take Brandi Leigh Crystal-Stewart to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do", Kevin smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest yelled. The audience went crazy in cheering and applauding as Kevin kissed Brandi.

"I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Paul Kevin Jonas!" The priest exclaimed as they ran down the aisle and out the door. Everyone followed them out the church. Kevin and Brandi climbed in a limo and it drove away, There was a sign on the back that read 'Just Married'. The limo was driving them to the Jonas' house for the reception after they went and took photos at the destinations picked They wedding party, which consisted if Frankie, Joe, Nick, Miley, Lily and Kevin and Brandi's parents, went with in a different limo.

Everyone got into the vehicle they came in and they went to the Jonas' house.

"Congratulations!" Miley and Lily screamed at Brandi and Kevin as there limo pulled up behind the newlyweds.

"Thank-you!" Brandi yelled back. "I can't believe we did it"

"Well you did", Joe said getting out of the limo and going over to Brandi and giving her a hug. "Welcome to the family".

"Thank-you. Oh looks like everyone is here for the reception now".

"Yep. Let's get this house rockin'!" Nick yelled.

Everyone went out in to the backyard where it was beautifully set up. There were strings of lights, a _huge_ 'Congratulations' banner hanging up. There was a stage set up and a DJ ready to play the music.

"Wow, this is beautiful", Brandi said.

"I know. We did it just for you Mrs. Jonas", Kevin giggled.

"Wow it's weird hearing that", Brandi said laughing.

"It's weird saying it too", Kevin told her.

"Alright, now it's time for the newlyweds to share their first dance", the DJ announced.

The music started playing and for the first minute everyone just watched Kevin and Brandi and then they started dancing as well. The first song ended and everyone cheered for the married couple.

"It's now time for the father daughter dance", the DJ announced.

Brandi went to the middle of the floor and met Robby there and they started dancing. For the whole song everyone just watched them, but Kevin danced with his mother as well.

"Alright, now I'll just play music and everyone dance with whomever".

"I love you Kevin", Brandi said as she walked back over to him and starting to slow dance with him again.

"I love you too Brandi. So so much".

Another hour went by and then the DJ announced that it was time to cut the cake. Kevin and Brandi went over and got the knife. Kevin put his hand on Brandi's and they cut the cake. Brandi and Kevin both took a piece of cake and shoved it in the others face. Everyone laughed at that. They then went inside to wash their faces.

Outside with Joe and Lily

Joe and Lily were outside slow dancing when Lily asked him something.

"Joe, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Yes. We can go upstairs to my room. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanna talk. Just me and you", Lily said smiling and kissing Joe.

They went into the house and up the stairs. They entered Joe's room and Joe shut the door. Lily went and sat down on the bed, Joe followed her.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Joe asked.

"Joe. I wanna say something that I'm sure of, but I don't know if you feel the same. That's what I wanna know".

"I'm listening", Joe told her.

"Joe… I love you".

"Lily…" Lily got a hurt look on her face as she thought that Joe was going to say he didn't feel the same. "No Lily, don't cry… because… I love you too".

Lily's head snapped up and she said, "Really?".

"Yes Lily, I do", Joe said giving Lily a big kiss. There was a knock on the door. Kevin walked in.

"I thought I might find you two up here".

"Yeah Kev, we were just talking. Do you want us back down there?" Joe asked him.

"You don't have to just yet but the night is almost over".

"We'll be down in a sec", Joe told him.

"Okay", Kevin said leaving the room.

**Nick and Miley.**

Nick and Miley were still down stairs dancing and then they shared a piece of cake. They just sat down and talked for a bit. They started wondering where Joe and Lily went so they started to walk towards the house. They went upstairs just as Kevin was walking out of Joe's bedroom.

"Are Joe and Lily in there?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. They're just talking. They said they'd be back out in a minute", Kevin told them.

"Okay", Nick said. Nick and Miley started walking back down the stairs when Miley was called.

Miley went upstairs to the washroom and found Brandi sitting in there on the side of the bathtub.

"Hey Brandi, what's up?"

"Miles, I know I made it through today, but now I'm nervous for giving birth".

"Brandi, you've got a few months left don't be nervous. You're leaving tonight for your honeymoon and you're going to enjoy yourself. Don't be scared", Miley said giving Brandi a hug.

"You know what? You're right. I'm not going to be a wreck because of this", Brandi said standing up. "The night's almost over. Can you help me pick out an outfit to put on?"

"Of course", Miley said getting up and pulling Brandi to Kevin's bedroom where her suitcases were.

"How about this?" Miley said pulling out a bag Brandi didn't know about.

"That's not mine".

"Oh, I think it is", Miley told her smiling and pulling the clothes out of it. "There's two outfits in here. One from Nick and I, and the other from Joe and Lily".

"Awwww, thanks".

"You're welcome. Now pick one and change into it. They're maternity clothes so they'll fit you", Miley told Brandi exiting the room so her sister could change.

Miley went downstairs to find Nick sitting in the kitchen waiting for her to come downstairs. Joe and Lily were waiting with him.

"I gave her our presents because she wanted too change since this thing is almost over", Miley told the other three.

"That's cool", Nick said taking Miley's hand.

"Hey Miley. Can I talk to you for a second?" Lily asked her.

"Yeah. Come here", Miley said. "What's up?"

"Joe said he loved me. After I said I said I loved him, but that's not the point. He said he loves me", Lily whispered incase anyone was trying to over hear.

"Lily, that's great!"

"Yeah. Anyway, we should probably get back outside before anyone gets the wrong idea about the four of us being gone", Lily giggled.

"Yeah, let's go", Miley agreed walking back into the kitchen. By the time they got back in there Brandi had come downstairs with a mix-matched outfit. "Nice clothes Brandi", Miley said.

"I thought so. I appreciated you four so much I couldn't figure out what to wear so I picked one shirt and the other pants. Which outfit is from who?"

"Miley and I got you the outfit that you're wearing the shirt to", Nick told her.

"And Lily and I obviously got the outfit that goes with the pants", Joe said.

"Well thank-you guys", Brandi said looking down at her clothes. She was wearing a customized black shirt, it had her first name and written on the back in her favorite color, which was blue. The letters were sparkly. The pants to that shirt were all black with blue flowers on them. The pants she was wearing were all blue with red lines on the sides. The shirt that goes with those pants is all blue with red around where the elbow should go.

"Well, you're very very welcome", Lily told her.

"Brandi?" Kevin asked as he came downstairs in a pair of blue jeans with one of his nice dress shirts on.

"In the kitchen", Brandi called to him.

"I had all of our stuff loaded in the limo already. Are you ready to go? It's time, and everyone is gonna see us off and then we're on our honeymoon", Kevin said coming in the kitchen, standing behind Brandi and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, let's go".

Everyone went outside to see off the new married couple as they got into the limo that had brought them to the house. Everyone waved to them and they were off for two weeks to the Caribbean. **(I'm not going to write about the honeymoon because I have other stuff I wanna write about that happens while they're away)**

"I can't believe one of my girls are married", Robby said as him, Heather, Lily and Miley walked back to the Stewart house.

"I know. _And_ you're going to be a grandpapa", Miley said laughing at his expression.

"Wow. I was kinda hoping nobody would bring it up because now I feel really old", Robby said unlocking the door.

"Sorry daddy", Miley said giving him a hug.

"S'okay darling. Heather are you sleeping here tonight? Lily is I believe. We have a spare bedroom you can use".

"I suppose", Heather said.

"Okay daddy we're gonna go up stairs. Goodnight".

"Goodnight mom", Lily said giving her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight girls", both adults said.

In the meantime at the Jonas household, Denise put Frankie to bed and went back to the living room. Nick, Joe, Paul and Denise were in there talking for a bit.

"So Joe? How old is Lily now?" Denise asked.

"She just turned 17 on January second. Why?"

"Just curious. Nick what about Miley?"

"She'll be 17 in November".

"I see".

"Yeah", both boys said wondering what there mother was thinking.

"Well, I'm tired and going to bed now", Joe said. "Goodnight mom, dad".

"Yeah, me too", Nick said. "Goodnight mom, dad".

"Night boys".

Nick and Joe walked up the stairs said there goodnights and walked into their separate bedrooms.

About a week and a half past and on this mornign Nick awoke to his cell phone ringing at 8:00AM. He wondered who'd be phoning him at that time. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nick?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Miley".

"Oh, hey babe, what's up?" Nick asked an almost upset Miley.

"I had a nightmare that you were walking down the street and someone shot you to death. I just wanted to make sure it was just a dream".

"Yeah, I'm fine hun. Go back to sleep. I'll see you later", Nick said.

"Okay, bye Nick".

"Bye Miley".

After the phone call Nick went right back to sleep. But not thinking about what Miley had said. Miley on the other hand got up and started to make breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Miles", Lily yawned walking into the kitchen and sitting at the island.

"Morning Lils".

"Morning bud. Morning Lily", Robby said sitting down beside Lily. Robby was followed by Heather who said morning to everyone as well.

"Why'd you make breakfast Miley?" Lily wondered.

"Because I had a nightmare and then I couldn't get back to sleep", Miley said dishing out scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Everyone said thank-you to Miley and ate their breakfast.

A couple of hours later Nick woke in a cold sweat.

"That was messed", Nick said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Nick had been dreaming the same thing Miley had and it seamed so _real_.

Nick went downstairs in his blue flannel pajama pants and no shirt to get breakfast. He pulled down the corn pops and poured some in a bowl with milk. He had just sat down at the table when someone rang the doorbell. Nick saw Joe run down the stairs and to the door in nothing but tight black skinny jeans.

"Hey babe. Hey miles", Nick heard Joe say.

"Hey. Did you come running in the middle of getting dressed?" Lily asked.

"Yes".

"You're a nut", Miley said. "Do you know where Nick is?"

"I'm in the kitchen", Nick called.

"Looks like Joe isn't the only one walking around with no shirt", Miley said kissing Nick and taking a bite of his corn pops. "Mmmm, tasty", Miley laughed.

"Hahaha", Nick said taking another bite.

"Nick?"

"Mmmm?"

"I need to say something, but I dunno if you'll feel the same".

"What's that?" Nick asked curious.

"Nick… I spent all night thinking about it… I love you"

"Yeah? Well… I love you too", Nick said smiling at the expression on her face. All of a sudden cheering sounded from the doorway. They turned around and Nick's family, plus Lily were standing there. Miley started blushing like crazy as did Nick.

"Awwww, they're blushing", Joe teased.

"Shove it Joe", Nick said laughing.

"Bite me", Joe said.

"Bend over", Miley told him.

"Hey that's my line!" Joe whined.

"Not anymore", Miley laughed.

Nick finished off his breakfast and Joe drove them all to the mall. Joe and Lily went one way. Nick and Miley went the other. No one knew the others plan to buy birthday presents.

Nick and Miley walked into Joe's favorite shoe shop and looked around for a pair of shoes for him. Miley was picking up Lily's present for Joe as she showed Miley what to get.

"Hey Nick. I think Joe will like those shoes there. We can say it's from both of us".

"I agree", Nick said. Thew shoes were Nike and they had different colors on them. Miley also grabbed different laces for Joe to choose from. "What did Lily want you to pick up?" Nick asked.

"A chain that has her initials. They told each that they love one another yesterday", Miley told him.

"I see. Kevin and Brandi should be back in two days", Nick informed Miley.

"I know. I miss them \. I can't wait to see them. After all Kevin is my new brother-in-law".

"Yep".

With Joe and Lily they went to Nick's favorite clothing shop. It's never to early to go birthday shopping for your loved ones.

"I think Nick'll like these nice black skinny jeans", Lily informed Joe.

"I think you're right", Joe agreed taking them off the rack. "Ha, the first ones I pick are his size".

"Alright let's pay and get outta here. I'll do shopping for Miley another time. Her birthday is farther away", Lily told Joe who was handing his debit card to the cashier.

"Alright love", Joe said. "Let's go".

They met up with Nick and Miley out front and jumped in Joe's car and went home. When they got home Kevin's car was in the driveway.

"That's weird. Maybe dad picked his car up", Joe said.

"Maybe", everyone else agreed.

They walked in the house and saw Brandi and Kevin sitting on the couch in the sitting room.

"What're you doing here?" Joe asked surprised.

"We missed everyone and came back early", Kevin told them. "And we waited here for you guys to get back. Now that we're back though we need to start moving our stuff into the new house, so we can get settled in there", Kevin finished.

"Yeah, okay", Nick said while the other three just nodded. Miley then ran over to the couch and hugged Brandi as tight as she could without hurting her or the babies. Lily followed. Then they gave Kevin a big bear hug.

"Yeah, we missed you too", Miley told them.

Denise and Paul walked in with surprised looks as well.

"What are you two doing back already?" Denise asked going over and giving them hugs.

"We missed everyone", Brandi told them.

"Awwww, we missed you too", Denise said.

"Anyway, mom, dad. We need to get settled into our new house. Are you willing to help us move?" Kevin asked.

"Of course son", Paul said. "When do you want to do it?"

"Either today or tomorrow", Kevin told him.

"Okay and I'm sure Robby will help", Paul said. "Let's get started today. Joe and Nick? Could you two go take apart their bed please?"

"Sure thing dad", Joe said running up the stairs followed by Nick.

"I'll call dad", Miley said pulling out her cell phone. Miley got off the phone and said, "Okay he'll be here in a few".

"Okay, thanks Miles", Brandi said giving her sister a hug.

"No problem".

Later on in the day everything of Kevin and Brandi's had been moved into their new house.

"We'll go furniture shopping tomorrow. We'll get a sectional couch, a couple of chairs, a coffee table and two bassinets for our room when the twins are first born", Kevin told Brandi when they were admiring there new bedroom.

"We also need to go grocery shopping", Brandi said.

"Already done", Joe said. "Miley, Lily, Nick and I did it yesterday. Go look in your cupboards".

"Wow guys", Brandi said after looking in all the cupboards, the refrigerator and the freezer. "Thanks".

"Yeah, thanks", Kevin said.

"No problem. We had nothing else to do. So why not help out family", Nick said.

"Awwww, you all are so sweet", Brandi said pulling everyone into a group hug.

"Thanks", everyone said.

After a long night of moving and talking everyone went to there proper house and went to bed.

Another two and a half weeks later found Joe waking up to Nick pouncing on him. It was August 15th, 2009. Joe's 19th birthday.

"Ow! Nick!" Joe yelled rolling Nick onto the floor.

"Oh suck it up princess, just getting you back", Nick said laughing.

"Hahaha", Joe said getting up and stepping on Nick in the process. He did it on purpose.

"Happy Birthday Joe!" Frankie yelled as he ran into Joe's room.

"Thanks little buddy".

"Yeah happy birthday Joe", Nick groaned as he tried to get up off the floor.

"Thanks Nick", Joe said laughing and helping him up.

"Yeah. You're welcome", Nick said walking out of Joe's room. Joe's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Joe?"

"Yeah. Who else would it be Kev?"

"I just phoned to say happy birthday".

"Thanks. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why Joe?"

"Just wondering if you were gonna come over later for cake and ice cream".

"Of course!"

"Okay good. I'll see you later then".

The doorbell sounded and Joe bounded down the stairs in his boxers not realizing it. He answered the door and it was Lily and Miley.

"Hey girls!" Joe yelled and they broke out into hysterical laughter. Joe wondered why.

"What's so funny?"

"Look down", Miley gasped trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Joe obeyed and looked down and then he screamed and ran upstairs. Nick came down laughing.

"Did Joe just open the door in nothing but his boxers?" Nick asked the laughing girls. They nodded which made Nick laugh even harder. "Did you bring the present Miley?" Nick asked.

"Yes I did".

"Okay, good".

Joe came back downstairs in a muscle shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Wow, he's dressed", Lily laughed. Joe started to pout which made Lily stop laughing immediately.

"I'm just joking around. Happy birthday babe", Lily said kissing him and pulling out a small box for him to open.

"Thanks babe", Joe opened it and seen the LT and realized it was a chain. "Awwww, thanks", Joe said again and then he kissed Lily.

"Well you got me one for my birthday, so I figured I'd get you one too".

"I love it", Joe told her.

"Good. I'm glad".

"Happy birthday Joe", Miley said handing Joe a wrapped box as well, only bigger. Miley put the shoes into a different box so he wouldn't know until the box was opened.

"Shoes? You shouldn't have. They must've been expensive", Joe said putting them on his feet. "And they're Nike. My favorite kind of shoe".

"They're from Nick as well as me", Miley told him.

"Thanks guys. They're awesome", Joe said giving Nick and Miley a hug each and Miley a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday son", Paul said walking into the sitting room.

"Yes, happy birthday Joseph", Denise said as she too came in.

"Thanks mom and dad. Like my new shoes and my chain?" Joe asked as he showed off his presents.

"Yes indeed", Denise said.

"The shoes are from Nick and Miley and the chain is from Lily", Joe told them.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet".

"Yes mom, it truly is".

Later that day Kevin and Brandi came over along with Robby and Heather. They sang happy birthday to Joe and then they had cake and ice cream. Frankie gave Joe a webkinz. Heather got Joe a few muscle shirts (a blue, a black, a white, and a red). Robby got Joe a couple pairs of skinny jeans (a blue, and a black pair {Robby talked to Paul and Denise for his size, as did Heather}). Paul and Denise got him a new laptop. Joe did good on his birthday.

"Thank-you so much everyone", Joe said.

"Joe? We have one more kind of birthday present for you. It's actually good news for everyone", Denise started to say. "I was at the doctor's office today and he told me that chemo worked and I no longer have cancer. I'm in remission. If I'm in remission for at least six months the cancer is most likely not to come back".

"Mom that's great!" Joe yelled running over to give her a hug along with everyone else.

"That really is great Denise", Miley and Lily said.

"Thank-you everyone".

"You're welcome", everyone chorused.

That night everyone went to bed and was able to rest easily. No more cancer, no more appendicitis, no more hospital, nothing. Everything in the Jonas, Stewart and Truscott families was great. Better than great even. Turns out that everything ended up fine and there wasn't another tragedy.

**I know that the name of the story didn't match with what happened in the end, but there were a couple things that people could consider tragedies. I know most of you probably think that this story sucks and it has a bad ending. But I'm doing a sequel no matter what, I've decided. I'll try and make it a happy story. So Brandi is six months pregnant with twins, what'll happen in the sequel? You'll have to read to find out. Will Joe and Lily, Nick and Miley keep dating? Get engaged? Read to find out. Sequel coming soon.**


End file.
